Hibridos
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Post- Guardián. Serie de Drabbles y no tan Drabbles sobre momentos de la vida cotidiana de una muy hormonal licana y un vampiro iluminado por algún ente lunar, porque se necesita más que ser un vampiro inmortal para sobrevivir a la vida en comunión de quien es tu enemigo natural, pero aún más de aquella que es tu "parís".
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: __**Post- Guardian**__. Serie de Drabbles y no tan Drabbles sobre momentos de la vida cotidiana de una muy embarazada licana y un vampiro iluminado por algún ente lunar, porque se necesita más que ser un vampiro inmortal para sobrevivir a las hormonas desbocada de una embarazada. _

_Nota de mí: Me pidieron una continuación. Lenta, pero llegó. Corta pero sustanciosa eso espero XD. Mi licana y mi vampiro. Todo me pertenece. Disfrútenlos._

* * *

**Híbridos**

* * *

_**3° Guerra Mundial **_

El día en que Animic se enteró de lo que había hecho Lust. La guardia Venatrix se dispuso alrededor de la mansión real, con la seria obligación de no dejar pasar a una inestable licántropa recién enterada de su embarazo.

Él tampoco pudo hacer mucho. De alguna extraña manera –aunque creía que el embarazo le estaba dando algún tipo de poder- Ani se enteró de que él sabía, y lo amarro a su cama.

No es que él estuviera muy arrepentido, de verdad. Noches largas y placenteras con esa licana.

Valía la pena ser testigo de la 3° Guerra Mundial. Aunque luego no le quedara mucha piel.

* * *

_Venatrix: Cazador en Latín._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Satisfecho**_

* * *

Sabía que le molestaba. Lo sabía y no le importaba.

La licana le gruñe, le golpea y le vuelve a gruñir. Y él se ríe pasito porque aun así no se aleja, no le grita, no le echa.

Vuelve a pasar la nariz por su nuca y le siente temblar.

— Vampiro, maldición deja de hacer eso.

Él sonríe y la abraza con fuerza. Allá afuera es de día. La está habituando a la mala a que se acostumbre a su horario. Para protegerla, para tenerle consigo, para no abandonarla de nuevo.

La abraza y no puede impedir que cierta parte de él esté tan contenta como él.

La licana le había vetado el sexo desde que se había enterado de que él sabía del embarazo. Cosa que a él le molestaba, pero torturarla por ello estaba siendo un buen pago.

Su olor es como bencina, picante, caliente, le enciende y le bloquea por completo. Y no puede dejar de tenerla cerca. No sabe lo que esa chica le ha hecho, pero lo está matando.

La muerde brevemente en el cuello. Suave. Y con un suspiro perfecto en su oído muy sensible, sonríe ante el estremecimiento.

— Jodido vampiro- se queja mientras se gira y le besa- ¿Estas muy satisfecho, no?

Y él sonríe, encantando. Porque ha ganado una vez más.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cumpleaños**_

* * *

Los licanos celebran los cumpleaños; y cuando Animic le ha preguntado el suyo él no sabe que responder. Son vampiros, son inmortales, una fecha como el cumpleaños no es algo que se celebre, no hasta que cumples los cien años o fechas así de conmemorativas. Y él sinceramente no lo recuerda.

Su licana no ha estado feliz con la respuesta y luego de unos sospechosos días después hay gente demás en su pequeño departamento. Lust y Anet, más Avan quien no se pierde ningún evento de cualquier clase. Es sorprendente como ese humano se te termina pegando como uno más… siendo eso. Un humano.

Ani ha enviado a comprar comida –porque nadie relativamente cuerdo dirá alguna vez que ella no sabe cocinar- más que nada para zampársela entre los dos licanos y el humano.

Le compra un pastel porque _"Si no hay pastel, vampiro. No es cumpleaños"_ aunque él no come y se limita a molestar a Ani, robándole alguno pedazos de chocolate esenciales de la cubierta que hace que esta se enfurruñe adorablemente. Aun así no se salva de los dos licanos cantando una mala versión de cumpleaños feliz y el humano saca de su propia cosecha lo suyo dejándolos medios sordos.

Es su primer cumpleaños. Con gente que ha aprendido a valorar. Lo ha pasado bien, Ani esta desbordante de azúcar y cuando los invitados se marchan, es el humano el que se detiene un segundo en la puerta y se gira con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Le da su "regalo" de cumpleaños y él se sorprende al encontrar una pastilla naranja. Podía reconocerla, era bien conocida por todo vampiro en proceso de entrenamiento exhaustivo. Entregaba energía falsa por así decirlo. Un sustituto barato de la sangre para momentos conflictivos.

— ¿Por qué tienes esto? ¿Para qué…? - pregunta asombrado por que el humano tuviera esta pastilla y la implicación en sí de que necesitara energía de más.

— ¿Qué?- pregunta este con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿No te ha dado tu regalo de cumpleaños, no?- le pregunta enviando una mirada a su espalda. Un cosquilleo agradable le sube por la espina.

— ¿Aun estas aquí, Avan?- le grita la licana desde el otro lado de la habitación. El humano se marcha con una risa encantada cuando unas manos cual garras le pasan por la cintura.

— Ahora mi regalo, vampiro- ronronea empujando dentro.

No se quiere quejar por su cumpleaños. Por él que se lo realizaran todos los meses.

* * *

_Elegid: _  
_Un drabble al día. _  
_Dos Drabbles en el mismo capitulo cada dos días. _  
_Siete Drabbles una vez a la semana en un mismo capitulo._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pilar**_

* * *

Se sienta a su lado.

La licana no le mira, no mira nada. Esta allí, sentada, tensa como un arco. Hay muchas cosas que aún no aprende de ella y a veces teme que de algún modo se canse de él, de su condición, de todo.

Están en el hospital vampiro. Él ha insistido, Lust lo ha hecho, sus padres también.

Las instalaciones son mejores y aunque la mayoría de los vampiros realmente no necesitaban curar demasiado, no con doctores ni enfermeras al menos. Los médicos vampiros llevaban eternidades siendo médicos, literalmente. Eternidades comprendiendo la medicina de humanos, licanos y vampiros.

Y dos de ellos se habían mostrado más que complacidos en ser los médicos de Ani y su princesa Anet.

Lo complicado había sido traer a su licana. Con casi cuatro meses había tenido a poco que arrastrarla. Quería que fuera todo lo "normal" que podía ser. Quería que fuera chequeada completa. No sabía cómo podía ser su condición. Con ambos se había jugado genéticamente y aunque niños híbridos habían nacido en la antigüedad, ocultos, especiales, pero vivos. Ellos no sabían su verdadera condición.

Es lo mejor para ellos.

— ¿Srta. Animic?- pregunta una joven vampira.

Ani pega un salto, y se aferra de su brazo cual garras de salvación.

Sus ojos castaños le miran levemente húmedos. Había miedo, desconcierto, pánico. Él siente un nudo en la garganta no sabe qué hacer para ayudarla a sanar, para ayudarle a soportar esto.

— No me dejes sola.

Él le sonríe tranquilizadoramente mientras le toma la mano y le acerca a él, le pasa un brazo por la cintura apoyándole contra sí. Su pilar. En silencio, es lo único que puede hacer.

No dejarla sola. No ahora. No nunca. No con su hijo y un futuro incierto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Profesora**_

* * *

Yace cuatro meses siendo profesora. No es que le moleste. Le gusta. En especial porque de alguna manera estar rodeada de jóvenes licanos le infunda un poco de coraje. Risas, gruñidos, quejas de jóvenes. Le da la valentía que necesita día a día.

Y el hecho de poder gritarle a alguien más que el vampiro, le desestresa.

Hoy están cansados. Está terminando la temporada y los están explotando como nunca. Uno de ellos está cabeceando en su pupitre, y aunque eso realmente le molesta. Hoy se siente buena, agradable, se siente benévola. Cosa de las hormonas, como siempre.

Los deja copiando una serie de información que bien sabe ella que no le servirá de nada. Ella da estas clases… les hace usar la mente más que el cuerpo. Es la única clase en lo que lo hacen, lamentablemente.

Son jóvenes. Entrenando duramente desde los doce años para convertirse en venatrix. Cazadores de la raza.

Su padre había sido uno. A la antigua usanza podía recordarlo. Disciplinado. Orgulloso. Jamás dejando una batalla. Pero también recuerda cuando le regalaba un chocolate oculto. Cuando le daba un beso inesperado y cosquillas que le hacían llorar.

Un Venatrix no es un Patronus. Un Venatrix es pasión. Poder. Orgullo. Familia. Amigos y comunidad.

Sonríe mientras les deja uno a uno una pequeña tableta de chocolate en sus puestos, tiene muchos repuestos, esa la verdad.

Los jóvenes no dicen nada, solo le miran. Unos sonríen encantados. Otros con agradecimiento.

Y ella se siente fuerte como un toro y orgullosa como pocos. Porque si puede ver a su hijo siendo un venatrix, o un patronus, o lo que quiera. Dioses, lo daría todo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Genética**_

* * *

Hay veces en que los quieres tomar y golpear, y luego los quiere abrazar. Hormonas… como siempre. Aunque suben un nivel cuando quien quiere golpear y abrazar son de hecho, razas completas.

Ha tenido que medio escaparse algunas veces porque para ella es algo completamente nuevo, y preguntarle a Aundrey le da un poco de vergüenza, y, lamentablemente en las bibliotecas licanas no hay libros de biología vampira.

¿Pero cómo lo hacen? O sea… según la tradición se conocimiento de pueblo, por así decirlo. Ellos, los vampiros, están muertos…. O bueno, ella sabe que así como "muertos" como ella dejando de respirar no es. Es como un…. No necesitamos un corazón, ni un hígado, ni un par de pulmones. Solo estamos andando, hablando, comiendo, existiendo porque sí. O es lo que ella sabe. Y ciertamente no quiere pensar que está teniendo relaciones de necrofilia con un muerto que está más bueno que el chocolate caliente.

Por lo que cuando va a ver a Anet a casa –esta vez a la vampira- porque ambos se turnan por una cosa de los padres de ambos que no los quieren dejar en ningún lado en paz.

Y la ve acariciando su pancita un poco más redonda que la suya, se sienta a su lado y simplemente le mira.

¿Cómo lo hacen?

O sea, además de que ambas habían caído en las manos de la sociedad Nils y le habían inyectado una cantidad de cosas en el cuerpo sin nombre aún. Los vampiros como los licanos se clasificaban entre sí como los _purix _y_ non-purix_, por obviedad los puros nacidos de su raza y los no puros que habían sido humanos convertidos por un puro.

Para ella era normal, en sí los humanos y los licanos no tenían mucha diferencia en toda su biología más que algunos cromosomas de más y el hecho de que algunos de ellos se transformaban en hombres-lobo las lunas llenas, una trivialidad si le preguntan. Pero… ¿Y lo vampiros? Sabia, porque había visto -mucho últimamente- a vampiras purix embarazadas. Con sus pancitas, sus hormonas y sus cosas… ¡¿PERO COMO?! ¿Cómo los mantenían vivos? O todo lo "vivo" que fuera. No podía comprenderlo, de verdad.

— Llevas como cinco minutos mirando mí estómago, Ani- le dice Anet. Ella hace un mohín.

— Es hasta un poco cómico que ambas hayamos terminado embarazadas.

— Quiero pensar que ha sido el destino.- le responde Anet y ella sonríe. Pero vuelve a mirarla.- pero no es eso lo que te preocupa. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí. No es que me preocupe… o sea, si un poco. En realidad no lo sé.- se lleva las manos a la barbilla.- no se lo digas a Aundrey- susurra sonrojada- pero no entiendo vuestra… genética.

— ¿Eso te preocupa?

— ¿Qué acaso a ti no te preocupa que estas con tu pareja animal? Eso se llama zoofilia.

A Anet se le escapa un bufido risa.

— Si algo me han dicho. En ese caso no nos mires como humanos o licanos. Somos… hummm… extraterrestres.

— Eso puedo aceptarlo.- se ríe.

— No puedo explicarte como funcionamos, Ani. Es más complicado y más extraño aún para mí que tengo más años en este mundo que Aundrey mismo. Solo que aunque se nos dice que estamos muertos, es por el simple hecho de que nuestros corazones no funcionan de la misma forma.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Siendo puros, o no puros. De todas formas nacemos con un corazón, páncreas, hígado y todo el organismo normal de un licano o un humano. Solo que el nuestro no funciona de la misma manera. Es más lento, es más silencioso.

— ¿Eso quieres decir que tú corazón si late?

— Un poco, muy suave, ni se siente. Ni siquiera lo podrías escuchar con una de esas maquinitas de doctores. Pero sangramos… y morimos. Es de la creencia popular, de todos, en que estamos muertos. A nadie parece complicarles, es más fácil decir que somos unos muertos andantes que intentar comprender nuestra genética. Además, morimos, como cualquier ser vivo.

— En cenizas.

— Como polvo se convierten ustedes al morir. Solo que todo lo nuestro es más silencioso, más lento o en el caso de morir… más rápido.

— ¿Y la sangre y el sol?

— ¿Y la plata y la mortalidad? Somos seres malditos Ani. Malditos por entes más poderosos que los dioses mismos. Solo que… hemos evolucionado.

Ella asiente y acaricia su pancita. Evolucionando, eso es verdad. Y le sonríe a la vampira.

Sienten la puerta abrirse y se sonríen mutuamente.

— Así que bien, ¿Cuándo quieres casarlos?

— En invierno para mi está bien. Jóvenes, quiero tener nietos pudiendo moverme.

— Dios- les gruñe Lust mientras entra a la habitación con Aundrey detrás llevando la cena para ambas.- que no vamos a casar a los chicos. ¡Aun ni siquiera nacen!

— ¡Cállate!- le gritan ambas.

* * *

_Si esta un poco confuso, lo siento. Intentare ir dando como "pistas" en los capítulos siguientes._ ¿Comentario? aunque sea una carita emotiva XD


	7. Chapter 7

_**Impuntuales**_

* * *

— Soy una ballena, una enorme orca… un lobo marino, un cachalote con sobrepeso, ya no me queda nada…

— ¿Qué tienes contra los pobres animales marinos?- le pregunta desde fuera. Pero la licana le ignora.

— Soy un oso, un oso pachoncito esperando el invierno- la escucha quejarse y él no puede evitar no reírse.- ¡Sé que te estas riendo, vampiro!

— Estas hermosa, Ani – le responde y guarda una de las glock en sus estuches en el pecho.

— Ni siquiera me estas mirando.

Se levanta con cuidado y se apoya en el dintel de la puerta del baño. Se arrepiente en el momento porque tienen que salir luego. Pero se queda allí, observándola detenidamente. Esta increíblemente viciosa, levemente húmeda, levemente sonrojada.

Su estómago esta crecido. Un buen embarazo, pero sus pechos. Jodidos Dioses. Sus colmillos crecen solo de verlos. Si fuera un perro estaba seguro que babearía o por lo menos estaba seguro que Ani le compararía con uno.

Y su estómago redondeado perfecto, pero sus piernas siguen siendo largas y musculadas. Perfectas.

La licana se gira y manda una maldición cuando le ve de pronto. Sonríe de lado y se acerca cerrando la puerta del muy reducido baño.

— ¿Qué haces?- pregunta con la voz más baja, levemente ronca.

— Te veo- ronronea- todos los días.

Y llegan tarde… como todos los días.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chocolate**_

* * *

Él no come. No comidas humanas por lo menos. No las necesita pero a veces le gusta saborearlas.

Animic come. Come para cuatro y no engorda. Come para cinco y luego de queja de dolor de estómago.

Él bebe dice y se zampa las cosas más raras.

Animic es una fiel seguidora del chocolate en todos sus formatos... aunque no es solo ella, son todos los licanos. A veces, solo a veces piensa que el chocolate es el que tranquiliza al lobo. Aquel que lo mantiene feliz. Y agradece que exista ese dulce milagroso, porque además de embarazada y su carrusel de emociones sinceramente él no sabría que hacer además con un lobo de malhumor.

Él a veces se toma un café, simplemente para sentir el calor en su interior, una fruta porque Ani le maldice ante los recuerdos de su primer encuentro o a veces le roba un chocolate a Ani, porque le gusta el sabor, le gusta el sabor que ella tiene cuando le besa. Y le gusta ver ese mohín enojado en sus facciones cuando se entera de que le falta algún bombón aunque no le grita… no la mayoría de las veces.

A veces Ani le sorprende y le compra chocolate, chocolate líquido y ella es una pervertida. Y a él le encanta.

* * *

_¿Comenten si? Por favor_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mudanza**_

* * *

Lust está gruñendo. Él se limita a mover las pocas pertenencias. Intentando vanamente que las miradas afiladas de una muy embarazada Animic no le hagan trastabillar.

La ha convencido…. En realidad, no. No la ha convencido. La está obligando y eso a ha provocado algunas monumentales peleas y un _"Ándate a un burdel, porque aquí no te daré nada"._

Pero en este momento no le importan. Necesitan moverse. Esa serie de departamentos alejado de la mano de los Dioses no le protegerían. No lo han hecho nunca, y que estén aún allí cuando ya habían sido atacado por lo Nils una vez le da a entender que se lo están buscando, realmente, están pidiendo que les peguen un tiro.

Además la Sociedad Nils se abría paso a paso entre ciudades, cada vez apresando más a una u otra raza, extendiéndose como una maldita plaga. Cuando habían empezado a desmembrar las sedes, habían caído en la cuenta que no eran pocos, y que no solo trabajaban en esta ciudad, sino en todo el continente.

Los comandos se estaban armando. El peligro sobre ellos era inminente.

Él no iba a dejar que su pareja e hijo nonato sufrieran daño alguno. No ahora que estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de los capitanes de los mencionados comandos.

No podría estar con Ani día y noche como había sido hasta ahora. Le debía esto a su raza, le debía esto a Ani. Se lo debía a él mismo.

Aunque tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias.

* * *

_¿Alguna escena en especial que quieran? Reviews por fa :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Futbol**_

* * *

En su última visita a los príncipes en la casa licántropa – por la tendencia de no quedarse en ninguna casa en particular-. El humano, Avan se encontraba allí para una reunión. Pero además de idiota ese humano era suicida. Antes de cualquier reunión con los reyes había exigido ver lo que era la final de "futbol" de algo que él no comprende.

Hasta que luego de unos minutos intentando entender las maldiciones, los gritos y los "árbitro bastardo"… había caído. Y con él, Lust quien parecía un poco más entendido en el tema.

Ahora está allí, esperando que el sol se oculte para poder comenzar sus turnos, frente al televisor intentando comprender las reglas de este juego humano.

Mira por el reojo a Ani que está en la cocina hablándole a su hijo sobre los humanos y las buenas cosas que tienen… como la televisión, y el microondas.

Sonríe de lado. Muchas veces no sabe que si le está hablando a su hijo o a él, hasta que le gruñe con un "vampiro" informándole que es a él a quien le caerán un par de maldiciones.

Con un click las persianas mecánicas de la nueva casa se abren. A penas si un rubor en el cielo dándole termino a un nuevo día.

Cuando escucha el vidrio romperse y el gemido de Ani, le hace pegar un saltó y tomar sus glock en menos de un segundo.

Por unos momentos no ve nada y solo siente, sus sentidos explotan en busca del invasor pero solo siente a Ani apoyada contra la encimera, temblando. Corre a su lado y respira con fuerza. No hay sangre, no hay pólvora. El ruido a vidrio es un vaso en el suelo.

— ¿Ani?

La licana le mira. Con los ojos lagrimosos y una sonrisa en la cara. No le logra preguntar nada más cuando este le agarra una mano y se la pone sobre su abultado estómago.

Pequeños y acompasados golpes.

Pataditas.

— Ani…- susurra conmocionado. Deja el arma sobre la encimera con una sensación de calor en el pecho que le entumece todo dentro.

La toma en brazos porque está temblando entre el llanto y la risa aliviada.

— Es muy fuerte- comenta con la voz bajita. Ani le toma la mano y él comprende el alivio que siente en aquel momento. Aunque según los médicos todo iba bien que no hubiera un signo de vida de parte de su hijo solo lo había estado haciendo increíblemente estresante. Aquellas pataditas eran su símbolo de fuerza y sobrevivencia.

— Solo espero que no le guste el futbol.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Compañero**_

* * *

Vivian en un condominio de vampiros. Para el suplicio de Animic.

Pero era lo mejor. Resguardados por dos patronus entregados por los mismos reyes en todo centro de viviendas donde más de dos familias vampiras coexistieran. Sus hogares habían sido erigidos por una inmobiliaria a manos de uno de los vampiros más ricos del mundo, y se ostentaba una buena calidad y respetable reputación. Cierta distancia entre casa y casa. Protecciones en las ventanas al amanecer. Cuevas subterráneas en caso de algún ataque.

Para el suplicio de su licana. Era el mejor lugar para vivir. Aunque sus vecinos –que casi nunca veía- según ella, le miraban feo.

Hasta que Flick había aparecido.

Él era un patronus. Él era el único sobreviviente de la guardia real de la princesa Anett. Él ahora, estaba a cargo de uno de los comandos dentro de la ciudad, preocupado de que los Nils vieran sus misiones fracasadas en la ciudad.

Pero cuando un día cualquiera preparándole la cena a una muy débil Animic de siete meses. Y que esta comenzara a gritar de la nada. Aquel pedazo de órgano que tenía en el pecho bien muerto casi comienza a bombear una vez más. Podría haber desmembrado a Flick lentamente y sin culpa alguna.

Había entrado en la habitación cual demonio, para ver a Animic contra la cama asustada de muerte mientras sus ojos van directamente hacía una figura parada más allá con las manos en alto. D-e-s-m-e-m-b-r-a-d-o sin piedad.

El olor le abofeteo con fuerza y por un segundo se quedó intentando comprender quien era. El olor le era mínimamente conocido, pero eso no le hizo decaer. Estaba de espaldas a él por lo que no sabía si estaba apuntando a su licana con algún arma.

— ¡Aléjate de la cama!- ordeno acercándose por un lado sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— ¡Pero venga! ¿Cómo? Solo he querido pasar a saludar.- Flick se gira en ese momento. Con una sonrisa enorme ocultando magníficamente sus colmillos, el pelo cobrizo revoltoso como nunca y esos ojos verde oscuros llenos de condenada satisfacción.

— ¿Flick?

— ¿Quién más si no?

Baja el arma, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, sentimientos encontrados estaba seguro o simplemente ansias asesinas. Guarda la Glock en su funda con increíble lentitud. E inesperadamente le salta encima para estrangularlo con sus propias manos tú-jodido-vampiro-de-cuarta.

Le pasa un brazo por cuello ahorcándolo y desestabilizándolo, lo empuja contra el suelo y con una rodilla sobre la columna lo reduce en cosa de segundos. Una llave como tal a un humano le quebraría el cuello en cosa de segundos, pero Flick está arañando la madera del suelo y jadeando palabras inconexas.

Se gira hacía Ani quien se ha levantado a duras penas, su rostro se veía un poco más relajado, cualquiera pensaría que no había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque momentos antes. Esta apoya su mano en su hinchado estómago dándole leves caricias, tranquilizándose ella o él bebe. Y él carga más la pierna sobre la columna por haberla agitado.

— ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta.

— Cuando saques tu brazo de mi tráquea estaré mejor.

— No te pregunto a ti, obtuso- le gruñe y Ani asiente mirándole detenidamente.- vuelve a la cama, Ani. Sacare la basura ahora. No volverá a molestarte.

— ¡Solo he querido pasar a saludar!- grita este y le muerde el brazo con fuerza, él le gruñe y lo estampa contra el suelo. Las manos de este se mueves en diferentes direcciones intentando pescarlo de algún lado.

— ¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Ani.

— Vuelve a la cama. No hagas fuerza. Estaré contigo en un segundo.

Le estampa la cabeza en el suelo dejándolo suficientemente noqueado para darle tiempo de levantarse, agarrarlo de la chaqueta y jalarlo fuera de la habitación. Y aunque había estado preparado para su súbita reacción, no calculo bien su paradero, y Flick lo estrella contra la pared.

— ¡Joder! ¿A si me das la bienvenida?

— ¡No conoces los timbres, bastardos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarla de ese modo?

— Solo quería verla.

— ¡No así, idiota!

De pronto se abre la puerta y alcanzan ambos a mover la cabeza cuando la daga pasó medio a medio entre ambos. Dejándolos fríos. Maldije el día en que Lust como broma cruel hacía él le regalo un par de dagas a Ani.

La licana está allí, malhumorada como nunca. Sus ojos pasan del dorados al castaño y él se queda quieto cual presa a punto de ser cazado. Con el lobo inestable, él no iba a hacer movimientos rudos.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi cena, Aundrey?! ¿Y tú, vampiro? Si vas a estar en casa, mínimo ponte a trabajar en ese chocolate caliente que necesito justo ahora.

Y se va.

— ¡Joder!- rabea Flick y le mira con lastima. Él le responde con un golpe en el hombro, porque Ani había estado relativamente tranquila ese día.

— ¡No los estoy escuchando en la cocina!- canturrea la licana.- ¡Y estoy armada! Adivinen a quien van a culpar cuando los pillen desmembrados sobre el bonito porcelanato.

No necesita hablar más.

Y Flick se esmera en su chocolate caliente.

Porque a pesar de todo lo ha echado de menos. Es su amigo, es su hermano. Es lo único que le queda de su pasado.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Amigo**_

* * *

Ani duerme. Es de día y está atrapado en casa con Flick.

— Ho vamos, sé que me ha extrañado- le hincha el vampiro con una sonrisa enorme mientras con una mano le picotea un brazo. Esta acuclillado sobre una de las orejas del sillón, como un gran mono flacucho, feo y molestoso.

El gruñe y le da un manotazo. El vampiro había estado de turno de guardia y había dejado su trabajo a medias para ir a molestarlos. Con estos guardias… esperaba que Ani no se enterara o iban a tener otra pelea sobre lo desgraciada que se sentía viviendo en una comunidad vampira.

— Mira, si hasta te doy mi bendición por vuestra inusual pareja- se ríe con burla, y no logra esquivar su mano. Él sonríe encantado mientras lo escucha refunfuñar desde el suelo.

Animic luego del susto y la comida de tres platos había puesto bajo interrogatorio al vampiro invasor. Él había sonreído encantado cuando los mandatos y gritos no iban dirigidos a él; Flick se había visto rebasado por las acusaciones de su muy embarazada licana hasta que esta se había quedado dormida de la nada. Entre sacar al vampiro de la conmoción el amanecer los había pillado en el interior. Maldita sea.

Flick había sido parte de toda su adolescencia. Su amigo, su hermano cuando tenían que sobrevivir al aprendizaje patronus.

Ambos habían sido seleccionados como parte del nuevo contingente de patronus real, pero al chico no le había gustado la idea. Y se había largado, como protector para privados.

Habían perdido el contacto. Él por dedicarse cien por ciento a la familia real y Flick al marcharse de la ciudad.

— ¿Cuándo volviste?- le pregunta ahora más serio. El silencio es sobrecogedor así que prende la tele.

— Cuando me entere que habías sido el único sobreviviente.- responde este sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Y porque has vuelto?

— Porque no voy a dejar que te lleven de nuevo- responde y él se sorprende mirándolo detenidamente.

— No voy a ir a ningún lado- le responde molesto. Flick sonríe no con burla, sino una sonrisa cargada de promesas de esas cuando eran jóvenes.

— ¡Y hare que cumplas esa palabra!

— Eres tan molesto.

— Sé que me has echado de menos.- le sonríe de lado. Esa sonrisa antes de un plan, antes de una batalla. Una sonrisa que conoce desde hace demasiado tiempo.

No quiere parecer contento pero lo está… y aún más cuando Ani lo hincha hasta la conmoción.

* * *

_¿Reviews? Me animan mucho :3_


	13. Chapter 13

**Padrino**

* * *

– Lust – le dice el licano sin pensarlo si quiera.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no? Es un nombre imponente. Fuerte. Con clase.

– Sí, y en otros países significa lujuria. He dicho que no.

– Lujuria, ¿Escuchas eso Ane?- le pregunta moviendo las cejas sugerentemente a su muy embarazada vampira que habla tranquilamente con Aundrey un poco más allá. El vampiro estaba jodido por haberle dejado sola en algo tan importante como esto.

– Si, tu no le llegas al nombre.- le corta el rollo.- piensa algo mejor, Lust. Avan también puede llegar a ser un buen partidario.

– No le harías eso a tu pobre hijo. ¿Lo imaginas? Le pondrá esos nombres del montón… como Pedro, o Juan… o Pablo.- el estremecimiento los invadió a ambos.

– Entonces piensa, padrino. Porque aún quedan pocos meses para la ceremonia.

En su raza, en los licanos. El padrino tenía el derecho de ponerle el nombre a su ahijado. Hay veces en que simplemente los padres no tenían opción de elegir, pero no con ella. No le pondría un nombre como cualquiera. Y hasta ni siquiera le molestara que le pusiera un nombre nuevo. Cuando en su raza es de buena suerte renombrar a los pequeños con grandes guerreros de la antigüedad. Como ella, sus padres le habían puesto como Animicis, el guerrero de fuego. Un licano que había hecho arder una de las ciudades de más grandes de ataques vampiros. Y como eran nombres asexuados, no importaban además acortarlos un poco.

Esperaba que Lust tuviera una buena idea pronto, o realmente pensaría en utilizar a Avan, total, el humano estaba subiendo escalones dentro de su raza como pocos habían logrado en pocos meses.

Lust y Anet habían elegido como madrina a Amelia, y gracias a los dioses lo habían hecho… no porque no quisiera al hijo de esos dos. Pero había sido la misma decisión por la que ella había elegido a Lust – no solo porque fuera su amigo- sino, porque tenían poder, seguridad, y más que mal, dinero. Cuando sus hijos iban a hacer tan raros como podían ser un hibrido lo mejor que podían hacer era apadrinarlos con los personajes más poderosos que conocías. ¿Y qué mejor que Amelia cuando iba a ser reina? ¿Qué mejor que Lust cuando es ahora príncipe?

– Slicer- dice el licano de pronto mirando las llamas de una vela más allá.

El nombre le golpea de manera agradable.

Slicer. Lo paladea. Lo saborea. Le gusta.

Slicer. Suena suave, elegante como un vampiro, y fuerte, sorpresivo como un licano. Se muestra sorprendida, porque no creía que sacaría algo realmente bueno de su amigo, se gira hacía Aundrey para decirle, pero el vampiro está mirando igual de sorprendido que ella al licano. Cuando sus ojos grises le miran hay grata conformidad y obvia sorpresa.

Slicer… suena… suena genial. Suena como su hijo.

– Recuérdame su antepasado.- le pregunta al licano quien sonríe cuando le mira.

– No tiene- le dice y se levanta- un nombre nuevo, para una vida nueva.- ella sonríe. Y se gira a Anet

– No sé qué le has hecho chica, pero está funcionando de lo lindo.

– Es la paternidad, yo también lo he descubierto hacía poco- le responde la vampira con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Hey!- le grita el licano malhumorado. Aundrey le abraza colocando sus manos sobre su estómago.

– Slicer- susurra cerca de su oído y a ella le pasa un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Sí. Va a ser un nombre memorable.

* * *

_No tengo nada contra los Pedro, Juan o Pablo. Pero si usted ha leído una de mis historias, usted sabe que el nombre más parecido a los usados en el mundo mortal de ahora ha sido Anet y Amelia XDDD Nunca me han gustado y jamás lo harán, y si llego a tener algún hijo alguna vez se llamara: Fenrice Orion XD._  
_¿Comentarios?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Promesa**_

* * *

Se deja caer suavemente a la cama mientras respira profundo. Había tenido otro pinchazo durante las clases y ya no podía seguir con esto. Lo estaba ocultando, sí. Le mentía a Aundrey, sí. No quería preocupar al vampiro no con esta cosa que según el médico solo eran pequeñas contracciones. Pero los tirones se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, dejándole sin respiración y paralizada, a veces, solo a veces quiere decirle al vampiro. Pero este se estaba portando tan bien que no quería molestarlo.

Sus funciones como capitán en los comandos estaban dando resultados y preocuparlo por algo así podía resultar terriblemente peligroso en medio de una misión.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo cuando su pequeño dio otro tirón, fuerte, rasgante. Se retorció en la cama buscando una posición que alivianara el dolor. Respiro en pequeños bocados hasta que este cesó por completo.

Fue un breve ruido y luego el olor del vampiro.

Lo miro desde la cama, estaba parado allí mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada entre sorprendida y furibunda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta de mala gana a Flick. Este no se mueve en cambio sus ojos le recorren completa, no sé molesta en comentar aquello, puede reconocer una mirada lasciva con una de inspección, lo ha aprendido con Aundrey.

— No se lo has dicho.

— Vampiro, aunque me he acostumbrado a tú presencia y que Aundrey te tenga en estima eso no significa que yo no pueda hacerte daño. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Aundrey me ha pedido que viniera a chequearte unos minutos ya que llegaría tarde.

— Podría haberme llamado.

— Podrías mentirle, como justo ahora.

— Solo han sido unas pataditas- le miente mientras se levanta con cuidado.

— Yo que recuerde las pataditas no te hacen retorcerte sobre la cama.

— Dioses, vampiro, eres un metiche. Aprende a llamar a la puerta.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir o tendré que hacerlo yo?

— No voy a decirle nada a nadie y es mejor que tú tampoco digas nada.

— ¿Y si es peligroso para la pulga? ¿Y si te estas desangrado?

— ¿Q-qué sabes tú, metiche?- le pregunta molesta hasta que este hace un extraño movimiento con la cara hacía atrás como si acabara de exponerlo directamente sobre la luz del sol. El espacio entre ellos se vuelve extraño. Ella no sabe lo que le ha pasado al vampiro pero no parece normal y ahora puede comprender extrañamente porque ese metido siempre andaba por allí. – vampiro, si le digo a Aundrey se preocupara, he ido a medico son solo contracciones normales. Si el vampiro saca de su mente lo que está haciendo, ¿Qué crees que le harán? Un tiro en la cabeza eso solo va a lograr. Y no quiero eso… está bien, está haciendo su trabajo. Esta mentalizado en ello, no se está preocupando por mí, y eso… eso es lo que lo mantiene vivo.

— No le diré, pero prométeme que iras a médico.

— Vampiro ya….

— Promételo o lo llamo ya mismo.

— Entonces prométeme algo tú.- le replica molesta al metiche. Este levanta esas cejas que según ella se depila- cuídalo, promételo- este le mira sorprendido- y si lo prometes y no lo cumples te buscare por cielo, mar y tierra y ni tus antepasados podrán reconstruirte cuando te pille.

— Muy bien, lo prometo, pero si algo le pasa a la pulga no podría ver a Aundrey a la cara nunca más. Así que es mejor que vayas a médico.

El vampiro se marcha, ella suelta un suspiro y se estira en la cama apoyando su mano sobre su abultado abdomen. Este regresa con un mohín irritado como si le molestara recordar lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Qué quieres de comer?- le pregunta gruñe y ella no quiere sonreír pero lo hace de todos modos. Porque ha aprendido que ese vampiro por muy molestosos que sea había comprendido que lo mejor era mantenerla feliz.

— Solo prepara un poco de café.

— Ok.

Cuando Aundrey llega una sonrisa se le plasma en la cara, porque su Ani está durmiendo en el sillón tapada con una manta, una taza de café y panquequitos sobre la mesilla. Y una sombra en la ventana vigilando hacía afuera.

— Ilesa- le suelta la sombra mientras él se inclina levemente hacía su licana para darle un rápido beso.

— Gracias.

— Lo que sea, por la pulga.

Y se marcha. Él acaricia la mejilla de su licana con una presión de dolor en su pecho.

Porque él no había podido ayudar a la pareja de Flick, porque él no pudo evitar que la mataran con su hijo. Y sabe que su amigo no está allí exactamente por él, sino por Ani, por Ani y su hijo.

Y se lo agradece como no tiene idea.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de Flick? ¿Les agrada o les da mala espina?_  
_Gracias a **Mari Juarez y Skullcakebone**. Me alegro que les gustara el nombre._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dormir**_

* * *

Sonríe y luego se molesta con ella.

Su barriga esta enorme y no debería hacer grandes esfuerzos ni mucho menos la incomodidad de quedarse dormida en el sillón. Pero allí esta, recostada con una manta en las piernas.

La observa unos momentos, deteniéndose en su barriga de ocho meses. Solo un mes más… solo uno más. Ha pasado todo tan rápido.

Se acuclilla a su lado y la observa. Tiene un mohín en el rostro como si estuviera terriblemente concentrada en algo, le alisa el ceño con un dedo y esta hace un extraño ronroneo que a él le saca una breve risa.

No es él quien le despierta si no el ruido de las persianas eléctricas para tapar las ventanas y puertas, y es ese ruido la que la exalta.

— ¿Aundrey?- pregunta media alarmada y con los ojos nublados.

— Estoy aquí- le responde y esta se tranquiliza al momento.

— ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?- le pregunta media enojada. Y aunque ella insiste en que en realidad no le espera en el sillón, cuando la toma en brazos y esta se acomoda contra él, no se queja.

— Una reunión muy larga y aburrida- le responde y entra a la habitación a oscuras. Se le cierran los ojos nuevamente y él la deposita en la cama donde a base se quejidos y maldiciones se mete entre las tapas. Ha sido una reunión más larga, pero nada de aburrida. Una reunión importante sí. Pero no quería desviar el sueño de la licana con esas cosas.

Se quita el uniforme en la oscuridad puede ver a Ani observándole, más dormida que despierta lo más seguro. Se pone una musculosa y un pantalón suelto y se desliza a su lado donde esta lo utiliza como almohada.

Sabía que había sido su culpa. Él le había obligado a acostumbrarse a su horario por medio de abrazos opresores como decía ella. La había malacostumbrado. Pero tenía sus ventajas, es el único momento en el día en que puede mirarla detenidamente. Saber que tiene tres lunares bajo el ojo, una cana en la ceja y la nariz levemente torcida hacía la derecha. Cosas que simplemente estado despierta, él no notaria.

Y es en ese momento en que Ani lo busca para más que alguna pelea juguetona o el sexo. Solo para abrazarlo y medio esconderse en su pecho. Lo utiliza de peluche. Pero él no se queja. Le gusta. Además, es la mejor manera de despertarle.

La licana se duerme a los pocos minutos.

Y él la mira, y pone sus manos sobre su barriguita donde puede sentir ese corazoncito latiendo en breves pulsaciones.

Su hijo descansando como su madre.

Dormir. Soñar.

Él no lo hace tan seguido. No mucho, con dos horas diarias al día esta tan fresco como una lechuga. Puede pasar una semana completa y recién estaría sintiendo el cansancio del cuerpo.

A veces quiere dormir, dormir, cerrar los ojos y descansar, soñar.

Porque aunque los vampiros no sueñan, teme que todo lo que está pasando sea solo una ilusión, que aún está encerrado en aquella cabina metálica sin poder moverse, sin poder salir. No le ha dicho a Ani, porque a veces esa sensación de claustrofobia le abruma hasta dejarlo paralizado. Hay muchos temores en él. Las pesadillas. La claustrofobia. El frio abrasivo. El olor a medicamentos y sangre. Teme, que al cerrar los ojos aun este allí. Con una luz que lo ciega y sus sentidos embotados. Cuando se había obligado a entrar en un estado catatónico para no dejar que su mente se desviara por completo.

Pega un salto cuando siente algo frio en su hombro. Sus ojos le cuestan un poco encontrar el rostro entornado de su licana, con sus ojos castaños casi dorados mirándole detenidamente.

— Cuéntame tu reunión- le dice, y parece un poco más despierta. Él sonríe y se mete bajo las mantas donde la licana acomoda a su hijo entre ellos.

Porque teme que el calor de Ani pase a ser el frio conteiner. Que la oscuridad acogedora pase a ser halógenos que le queman. Que su hijo, una mera ilusión. Y que su propia familia jamás existió.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

**Persuasión**

* * *

— He dicho que no- replica por onceava vez mientras su licana, sentada delante de él rueda los ojos y suelta un frustrado suspiro.

— Tienes que ir.

— NO.

— Tienes que ir.

— ¿Quieren que me maten?

— No digas estupideces, vampiro. ¡Pero haz estado trabajando en ello por meses! ¡Meses! Y esta es la oportunidad. Y no me mires con esa cara, sé que quieres hacerlo.

— Flick puede hacer mi trabajo muy bien.

— Pero es tú trabajo.

— Ani, estas a un mes de dar a luz. No quiero irme.

— ¡Un mes! Tres semanas, ¿Qué? Vas a irte por dos días, Aundrey. No una jodida semana.

— No quiero alejarme de ti, no en tu estado.

La licana suelta algo parecido a un gemido adolorido y deja caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa. Él no le hace caso, le ha costado, pero se ha estado haciendo inmune a sus mohines disgustados. Por lo menos eso quiere creer.

— Haz estado trabajando en este caso por meses, Aundrey. Sé que quieres ir, sé que quieres hacerlo, es tú oportunidad. Se te puede ver en la cara que quieres hacerlo. Es tu premio. Es tu venganza.

Y no le puede decir que no. La reunión importante que había hablado con anterioridad era eso. Habían localizado en la ciudad a uno de los investigadores más importantes de la sociedad Nils en el área. Localizarlo le daría no todas las respuestas, pero si las más importantes. El comando vampiro estaba listo, bajo su mando como correspondía siendo quien había encontrado las huellas y pistas. Tenían a un grupo de Venatrix como refuerzo, pero este era su misión. Él lo había hecho.

Pero no iría, no con una Ani de ocho meses. A tres semanas de tener a su hijo. No la dejaría, no ahora. Aunque solo fueran dos días.

— No iré, es lo último que diré.- se levanta y se gira para prepararle algo de comer. Ani le mira con la cabeza sobre la mesa. No puede dejar de pensar que parece realmente un cachorro desamparado.

— Vas a ir.

— No.

— Sí. Vas a ir. Me raptare a Avan, o me iré a quedar a esa casa de locos que es ahora la mansión licana.- suelta un largo suspiro, largo y tortuoso. Cierra el refrigerador y se acomoda contra este. La licana se levanta y se le acerca.

— ¿Por qué estás tan empecinada?

— Porque es tú triunfo- le sonríe y le toma la cara- porque es tú medalla ganadora. Haz sido tú, solo tú quien lo ha hecho.

— No sé…

No le deja terminar, le inclina para darle un breve beso sobre los labios. Cuando se aleja, no están esas ansias que le asaltan de vez en cuando, solo cariño, preocupación, pero más que nada orgullo.

— Yo sé que puedes hacerlo.- él le abraza, ocultando su cabeza en su cuello. Huele tan bien. Le da un breve beso en la sien.- Piénsalo, por lo menos. Por mí.

— Muy bien voy a pensarlo- le responde para terminar esta conversación. La licana le sonríe para luego cambiar esa sonrisa por una picara. Sus ya de por sí, ahogadas hormonas se alteran en el momento.

— Deja eso, acompáñame arriba.- le ronronea.

— No vas a convencerme con eso- le responde mirándole detenidamente.

— ¿No?

**.**

Flick le sonríe con sorna mientras él termina de limpiar sus armas con minuciosa dedicación, lo hace más dedicado que nunca, no quiere ver la cara del vampiro. Están en la academia vampira, a pocos minutos de una nueva y completa reunión.

— Si hubiera sabido que la licana te convencería tan rápido, le hubiera pedido yo mismo que te lo dijera.

— ¡Ho! Cállate- le gruñe molesto.

No puede creer que al final Ani le haya convencido. Esta tenso, molesto, a punto de retractarse y asustado como el demonio mismo.

— Voy a la zona de tiro, avísame cuando comience la reunión.

Flick le sonríe burlón y él se marcha enfurruñado. Maldice el día en que la licana podía hacerlo cambias de opinión con algunas caras y los morros caídos.

**.**

Escucha a Aundrey alejarse, toma el teléfono y llama a su primer contacto. La licana le responde al segundo tono.

— ¿Qué sucede vampiro?- le pregunta desde el otro lado.

— Mis felicitaciones- le dice burlón y la escucha gruñir.

Pero no es por eso que la ha llamado. Se quedan en un breve silencio y la licana suspira.

— Si ocurre algo…

— Lo sé.

— Tienes mi número.

— Cuídalo.

— No va a ocurrir nada.

— Lo mismo digo.

Cuelgan.

Lanza un largo suspiro y se apoya contra la pared.

— ¿No podías haber escogido a alguien más normalito, no?- pregunta a la nada y se lleva la mano a la alianza en su mano- Aunque a Finër le hubiera agradado, estoy seguro de que hubieran hecho del mundo, el infierno mismo.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Y lo que hemos estado esperando ya vendrá~~~ skullcakebones XDDD Bueno el vampiro no puede ser todo lo sumiso y plano, él también tiene sus temores y traumas. Además que no he tocado casi nada de su pasado. Y Ani es una bolita de amor XDDD mandona y persuasiva como ella quiere o como el vampiro le deja la verdad XD. Gracias por pasar, me alegran tus reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sangre**

* * *

Avan le quita las palomitas de maíz y ella le gruñe, quitándole a su tiempo las mini barras de chocolate que tenía sobre uno de sus muslos. Intenta quitarle la botella de cerveza solo por molestarlo pero el sujeto le pone en las manos unas bebidas asquerosas que según él era lo mejor para las mujeres embarazadas dándole una larga charla sobre nada de alcohol, al final lo calla tirándole una almohada en la cara. Pésima idea, se queda sin almohada y un humano parlanchín… como lo ha estado haciendo todo el día.

— Dios, deja de refunfuñar- le gruñe con una breve risa.

— Es un maldito sábado en la noche, y estoy aquí, viendo películas animadas contigo cuando debería estar en alguna prestigiosa fiesta llena de mujeres sin control…

— Vas a terminas viejo y solterón. No sé por qué te preocupas por ello.

— ¿Sabes? Aquella anomalía de que uno quiera formar familia no es solo de ustedes, y tengo la intención de probar todo lo que este a mi mano. Esto se llama plan de degustación.

— ¿Sientes que te llega la hora? Yo veo una cana por allí- se burla apuntando a su cabeza, el hombre se lleva ambas manos a su pelo y lo aplasta para que no siga observando, le hace un mohín disgustado.

— No debí haber venido.

— No se te dio mucha opción en todo caso- dice ella dándose un poco de impulso y levantándose del sofá donde le suenan varios huesos al haber estado sentada mucho rato. Se frota la cadera donde había sentido un pinchazo profundo.

— En todo caso, puedo entender la preocupación pero podrían haberme dicho con antelación. ¿Y si hubiera tenido una cita?- Pregunta medio molesto.

Aundrey había ido al hogar de Avan y no le había dado demasiado opciones para que se fuera con ellos. Había planeado también marchar a la casa de sus padres, pero la verdad es que entre sus hermanos pequeños y los menesteres de bienvenida que les tenían ambos reyes a sus futuros nietos, estaban solo un poco insoportables.

— ¿Crees realmente que nos hubiera importado?- Avan suelta un gruñido y se gira para seguir viendo la tele.

— Solo porque el parcito tiene un par de dientes más desarrollado.

Se rio pasito mientras se encamina a la cocina, es mientras cruzar el breve pasillo que separa uno de otra habitación, cuando su rodilla izquierda, aquella que hacía tan poco atrás le habían casi destrozado con una bala, no le funciona bien. Cruje, sisea, se sujeta de la pared e incapaz de mantenerse equilibrada cae hacía un lado golpeando brevemente su estómago que ha protegido con sus manos.

Se queda allí respirando con dificultad ante el susto del golpe. Avan llega corriendo a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Mi pierna, me ha fallado.- responde más tranquila cuando ya luego del susto y no sentir ningún punzante dolor que haya provocado el golpe se tranquiliza.

— ¿Te duele algo?- niega, Avan le mira detenidamente unos segundo más y luego destensándose un poco la toma en brazos -Venga- la lleva al sillón donde le mira con reproche.- casi haz hecho que se me salga el corazón.

— No más del susto que me he llevado yo- murmura y acaricia su pancita. Su hijo duerme, ya que no ha estado enviando pataditas desde la tarde.

Pasa sus manos alrededor de este y se armoniza con su suave corazoncito. Avan le deja unos minutos después mientras va hacía la cocina a preparar un poco de té.

Se queda observando la fría noche por los grandes ventanales. Aundrey se había marchado hacía ya un día completo, y aunque sabía que no podía llamarlo porque no podía y lo más seguro es que habían dejado sus celulares en la academia se moría por saber cómo estaba.

.

Han rodeado el edificio. Los venatrix enviados por los reyes licanos, se encontraban en el perímetro más alejado por si había alguna fuga. Su media docena de hombres yacían en posición sobre los edificios en el área, los hombres de Flick entre las sombras del edificio.

Estaba sumamente concentrado en tomar al hombre con los menores problemas para con los vecinos. Tomar, noquearlo y sacarlo. Y aunque habían bastantes hombres para esta breve misión. Era la importancia de mantenerlo con vida lo que le hacía ser tan metódicos.

Flick le hace una señal desde un costado de la puerta, mientras se arregla la campera de civil. Levanta sus manos y da una orden. Cuatro de sus hombres saltan hacía el tejado introduciéndose por la azotea.

Observa detenidamente como Flick habla con el encargado, desviándolo de las cámaras de seguridad. Le hace un par de gestos emocionado y con ese toque carismático que podía llamar la atención hasta de los lobos más rabiosos…. Y Animic.

No tiene idea que le ha dicho, pero logra sacarlo del establecimiento tranquilamente. En el momento en que pasan entre las separaciones entre los edificios unas manos atrapan al conserje noqueándolo en el momento. Flick hace ingresa a sus hombres con esa sonrisa socarrona de siempre.

Es la hora.

.

Avan la acompaña hacia la recamara.

— ¡Que no estoy lisiada!- le gruñe y le pega un manotazo cuando este le toma del codo para ayudarla a subir.

— ¡Deja! ¡Deja!- replica medio riéndose de su posición- ¿Y si te caes de la escalera? ¿Sabes lo que me haría el vampiro? No, no lo sabes, y me gustan mis partes donde están. Gracias.

Se termina riendo por la demostración de "caballerosidad" de parte del humano.

Pero cuando al fin le deja entrar al baño tranquila. Con el sujeto haciendo guardia afuera. Rumiando por lo bajo y medio sonriendo es cuando lo nota. Sangre.

Es demasiada sangre silenciosa. Pega un respingo hacía atrás sujetándose de la mampara de la ducha.

Y como si su cuerpo hubiera estado esperando que verificara la manchas, es cuando siente una contracción tan fulminante que le quita el aire de los pulmones. Se le enfría la sangre, y se le nublan los ojos de golpe. Sus manos a penas se sujetan.

— Avan- su voz a penas se siente mientras cierra los ojos por el dolor.

Su espina se tensa. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo se estira por el dolor. Su pancita envía un dolor tan profundo que parecía que querían desgarrarla en dos. Pudo haber emitido algún ruido cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Avan le mira dos segundos antes de tomar su teléfono y comenzar a hacer llamadas mientras con la otra mano, la obliga a mantenerse en pie apoyada contra él.

— Vamos- le dice. Ella quiere dar un paso pero el dolor es tan fulminante que pierde la conciencia por un segundo.

No debería estar ocurriendo esto. No así. Esto no es lo que le habían explicado, y ese temor le paralizaba. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Su Slicer estaría bien?

.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Sus hombres habían ingresado con rapidez en las instalaciones. Tomando al humano tan desprevenido que este no había logrado ni tomar su celular cuando dos de sus hombres lo redujeron. Pero todo había sido muy fácil. Se había activado un censor de movimiento. Cuando escucharon las puertas paralelas abrirse de golpe logro alcanzar la suya y cerrarla con una patada logrando que el primer humano se estrellara contra esta.

— ¿Profesor Wert?- llamo uno de ellos.

No hubo respuesta de su parte más que las ordenes silenciosa. Se escucha el ruido de los seguros de las armas siendo activados. Le da una breve orden para alejar lo más posible al profesor de la puerta. Flick le ordena a uno de los suyo con una extraña morisqueta. Este se sube por el techo sujetándose solamente de las piernas en las dos paredes. Así con las manos ocupadas en sus armas.

Tan silenciosos como estaban escuchando los movimiento de los humanos, sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus corazones latientes, que cuando el extraño ruido a un zumbido vino de enfrente suyo, y sus ojos fueron hacía Flick que se puso tenso de golpe, casi se les resbala la pistola en la mano al ver el celular en su palma.

Cuando había sido una decisión unánime del consejo de nada de celulares, nada que ellos, los Nils, pudieran rastrearlos. Pero sabía que Flick podía haberlo llevado solo por una cosa, y que su llamadas solo podía ser una cosa.

No alcanzo a abrir la boca cuando la puerta estallo.

.

No eran contracciones. No eran lo que el médico le había dicho que debería sentir, lo había leído, lo que había visto. Estaba sangrando, no debía sangrar, no así. Su cuerpo se enfriaba, de una muy mala manera, la boca pastosa, su audición se perdía por momentos y el ardor en los ojos por lo que no dejaba de lagrimear.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza por los mareantes colores que veía de espaldas en el coche de Avan. El miedo comenzaba a atenazarla. Cerro los dientes e intento no perder la calma, esto no era nada grave. Nada.

No eran contracciones, es como si tuviera un pequeño tigre que estuviera rasgando su interior. Pero eso estaba bien… no era nada malo. No era nada malo. Su hijo estaba bien. Su querido Slicer estaba bien. Ella estará bien. No, no debía asustarse.

— A-Avan- susurra cargando aún más su mano en su estómago, cuando sintió como si estuvieran pasándole una lija por el interior.

— Tranquila, ¿Si? Ya estamos por llegar- el humano le sonríe de lado, pero sus ojos, solo un momento en que sus ojos le miran palidece más aún. Ella se asusta, se asusta mucho. Cuando se levanta solo un momento puede verse en el vidrio de enfrente.

Sus ojos están rojos he hinchados. Sus labios estaban blanco y su piel grisácea con un toque ceniza… como si estuviera algún tipo de envenenamiento a la sangre.

— Avan- susurró comenzado a sufrir un ataque de nervios. Se quiso enderezar pero el relámpago de dolor le hizo perder la conciencia por un segundo. Al volver un poco en sí, Avan tenía una mano hacía atrás sujetándole un brazo.

— Estoy aquí. ¿Bien? Estoy aquí, estamos a tres cuadras. ¿Sí? Respira para mí, Ani. Respira lentamente.

El tacto del humano. Su voz tranquila aunque algo temblorosa es lo que le hace intentar tranquilizarse.

Respira profundo mientras esa sensación a la lija volvía a ella. Cerró los ojos y rezo. Que su hijo estuviera bien. Que Aundrey estuviera bien. Que su pequeña familia estuviera bien.

.

Asustado como el diablo mismo, casi saca el arma del porta documentos del auto para darle un par de disparos a la caja para el acceso al aparcamiento subterráneo del hospital. Había venido allí una vez, solo una vez y había entrado caminando por la simple puerta del frente.

Lust se había contactado con él tiempo atrás dándole el código por si alguna vez algún lunático le pegaba un balazo y necesitaba atención. Cuando al fin las puertas logran abrirse a penas si espera que el auto pueda pasar y se introduce en el interior.

Ani tenía un envenenamiento a la sangre. Tan inesperado como extraño. Eso no debía haber pasado, algo malo estaba pasando allí. Podía escucharla atrás llorando asustada y respirando lo mejor que puede. El olor a sangre profundo en la cabina del auto.

Ve un bloque iluminado donde se haya un guardia civil que cuando le ve se levanta apresurado, para su sorpresa tomando un arma y apuntándole.

—¡Humano! Repórtate.- sale del auto lo más rápido posible intentando no asustarlo de más. El olor a licano le golpeo con fuerza mostrándole los dientes.

— Animic de la casa real lican está herida. ¡Necesita ayuda, ahora!- le grita. El vampiro parece no querer moverse hasta que el grito de Ani los envaran ambos. El guardia desaparece en segundos.

Abre la puerta para ver a la chica y siente que se le detiene el corazón. Esta temblando, helada cual tempano, sus ojos castaños están rojos y las lágrimas blanquecinas caen por sus pálidas mejillas. Su boca se abre y cierra en suaves sollozos contenidos.

— Avan

— Estoy aquí- susurra y le toma una mano.- no va a pasar nada. Ya viene la ayuda, ¿Si? Respira para mí. Respira ¿Si? Cuando llegue Aundrey podrás gritarle, acusarle, gruñirle y pronto yo seré tío y tú tendrás un bonito cachorro para jugar.

La licana le sonríe entre lágrimas pero parece que se va desvaneciendo poco a poco. Asustado como el diablo entra en la cabina por completo para sujetarla.

— Ani…-le llama sujetando su cabeza- ¿Ani?

Pero la licana ya no le respondía.

.

Flick no hace nada cuando lo estrella contra la pared. Sus ojos verdes están oscurecidos y cuando abre la boca siente que le tiemblan las piernas ante las palabras de su compañero.

_Animic_

_Hospital_

_Posible pérdida …_

* * *

_... _


	18. Chapter 18

**Perfecto**

* * *

Siente un golpe tan fuerte que por ese único momento es capaz de concentrarse donde está. Hay un humano desmayado más allá contra un muro y la mano que lo sujeta la conoce.

— ¡Suéltame!- gruñe, intenta girarse, pero antes de poder hacer algo Flick lo empuja hacia atrás deslizándose por alrededor del auto y cayendo sentado. Su amigo le mira enfurecido.

— Maldito maniaco, yo conduzco- abre la puerta del auto que acaban de robar y se mete dentro.- ¿Vas a subirte o no?- le pregunta en un gruñido.

Se desliza como copiloto mientras el auto ruge y se desliza por las calles. Abrió sido incapaz si quiera de poner el auto en marcha y Flick lo sabía.

No puede detener sus manos, no puede detener su desesperación. Planta la cabeza sobre las rodillas y cierra los ojos rezando. Por favor… por favor…. No su Ani… no su Ani.

.

Despierta con tanto frío que le castañean los dientes. Puede ver la sala tan blanca y pulcra que le cuesta visualizar a profundidad de estas. El olor a hospital le sofoca los sentidos, pero es el dolor en su vientre lo que hace que cierre los ojos con fuerza respirando a pequeños tramos. Slicer le estaba acuchillando por dentro.

— Tiene fiebre doctor.

¿Fiebre? ¿Cómo iba a tener fiebre si estaba muriendo de frío?

— Tengo frío- susurra llamando la atención de una vampira que se mueve para visualizarla. Son sus ojos azules eléctricos lo que extrañamente le llaman la atención.

— Lo sé, querida.

— ¿Mi niño?

— Estamos tomando una eco… se mueve, pero estas sangrando demasiado.- he ahí el porqué de sus ojos. Era su sangre, y por un momento se arrepintió de haber llevado todo su tratamiento donde un montón de vampiros.

— ¿Aundrey?

— No sabemos nada del patronus Aundrey.

.

Llega tan rápido al hospital que casi echa abajo la puerta del auto aun andando. Avan le había informado cuando llevaba a su hermana al hospital, asustado como el diablo mismo había dejado a Ane en casa de sus padres preocupado de tensionarla demasiado con aquello. Los patronus que protegían el hospital demoraron un milisegundo en ver sus papeles antes de dejarle entrar donde una enfermera ya le esperaba.

No se sorprendido de ver a Avan sentado con un guardia a un lado, después de todo era un humano. Cuando el guardia lo reconoció lo dejo con el hombre. Este le dijo lo que había ocurrido, pareciendo tan raro como a él que la chica no hubiera sentido nada hasta que había visto la sangre.

— ¿Aundrey?

— No están comunicados, pero Ani me había dicho de otro número.

— ¿Otro número? ¿Con quién hablaste?

— Con Flick.

Flick estaba en la misma misión por lo que este obviamente había roto alguna regla de comunicación. Una cosa así podía hacerlo echar de la cuadrillas patronus por lo que tenía entendido.

¿Ese vampiro realmente había hecho aquello?

.

Se le hizo eterno, simplemente eterno. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver el camino, sabía lo lejos que estaban. Los bocinazos de los autos, las frenadas y el motor rugiente.

Por favor… por favor…

.

Comienza asustarse cuando una de las enfermeras comienza a inyectarle algún medicamente que comienza a dormirla. No siente ni las piernas, ni los brazos, se le entume la lengua y el dolor va cesando pero por el rostro contraído de aquellos vampiros algo está pasando. La cambian de camilla y ella observa asustada como la mueven a otra habitación.

Ve a Lust y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas por esos pocos momentos en que su hermano intenta sonreírle, dándole una tranquilidad que no siente. Lo dejan fuera de la habitación mientras la luz la ciega.

Los flechazos de luces, las camillas, el dolor.

De pronto el recuerdo del secuestro de la Sociedad comienza a hacerle entrar en pánico, le colocan oxigeno mientras una enfermera le habla con cuidado intentando que siga sus órdenes. Pero aquel dolor de las corrientes eléctricas, el frio. Comienza a sentir que una desesperación que recordaba solo en sueños.

Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse pero le cuesta cada vez más respirar, las voces se apagan y escuchan lejanas como si tuviera la cabeza bajo el agua y no pudiera escuchar más que su forzada respiración y su corazón histérico.

Hasta que siente una mano en su mejilla y abre los ojos para ver aquellos ojos grises que había visto noche tras noche. Aquellos ojos grises que odiaba y amaba como no tenía idea. Su mano en su pecho es lo único que puede sentir y luego su voz que le ordena calmarse, guiarse por su voz.

Le hace caso y llora congestionada porque lo quería con él.

— Estoy aquí, contigo- susurra cuando las voces vuelven a la habitación.

— No te vayas.- apenas puede hablar pero el vampiro niega y le quita las lágrimas.

— ¿Señorita Animic?- le habla una de las enfermeras.- necesito que me preste atención. Ha perdido mucha sangre y no tiene suficiente fuerza para comenzar y acelerar el parto. Tenemos que hacer una cesárea.- ella mira al vampiro quien solo le mira a ella y asiente- pero no podemos doparla por completo.

— ¿Qué?- pregunta de pronto Aundrey en un siseo peligroso.

— Es demasiado peligroso. Podría no poder volver a despertar en su condición.

— Si, si lo que sea- susurra e intenta ocultar su cara en el cuello del vampiro quien le acaricia de la mejilla y el cuello.

— ¿Patronus Aundrey?

— Aquí me quedo- gruñe molesto y nunca lo había visto así. Pero es su pilar, es todo en lo que podía apoyarse en este momento.

— Como deseen.

Cierra los ojos por un momento y al abrirlo lo único que ve es a Aundrey. Allí con ella. Esperando que sean algo más que dos locos enemigos a una pequeña familia.

.

Si alguien le pregunta bien podría jamás relatar como llego o como Flick logra hacerlo reaccionar. Pero puede recordar todo lo otro, como llegó con Ani, como sus ojos dorados llenos de miedo se clavaron en él y jamás le dejaron, como la sujeto, como se concentró en ella, solo en ella mientras los médicos comenzaban la operación. Como cada vez que esta emitía un gemido de dolor él se encargó de besarla, de sujetarla. Cada vez que veía como se iba poniendo cada vez más pálida, como su corazón se iba ratelizando, y como esos dorados ojos se perdían para volver con un intensidad cada vez más, se encargaba de sujetarla de mirarle, de entregarle una fortaleza que nunca se había visto en sí mismo.

Solo fue un momento, y por ese momento se odio como nunca.

Solo fue un momento en que levanto la cabeza al escuchar el llanto de un pequeño niño en manos de una enfermera. Fue solo ese momento en que levanto la vista y dejo de ver a Ani, que cuando volvió su mirada a su licántropa esos ojos estaban cerrados. Cerrados.

— ¿Ani?- su voz sonó un graznido cuando le tomo una mejilla.- ¿Ani?...

El llanto y un pitido. Ese pitido…. Ese pitido que había escuchado en tantas partes pero que ahora era incapaz de reaccionar. Levanto la mirada hacía un aparato delante suyo que mostraba los signos, su mano en su pecho donde no se sentía nada.

De pronto fue como si le hubieran sacado de su pecho ante el pánico de ese pitido, y ese silencio.

Pero algo le golpe en la cabeza con una fuerza que no era suya.

_Dale tu sangre. _

No lo pensó, ni siquiera dudo de la extraña voz en su cabeza. Se abrió las venas de la muñeca de una mordida y la puso sobre sus aun tibios labios. Fueron segundos que en lo único que podía concentrarse era en el vacío bajo su mano. Hasta que la chica respiro con fuerza dándole un susto horrible mientras sus ojos le miraban tan detenidamente que por un momento se podría haber disculpado.

— Vampiro- jadeo y se lamio los labios. Una de sus manos fue hasta su mejilla y él se aferró a esta a sus dedos, besándolos levemente.- cuando despierte… voy a matarte- sonrió.

— Voy a dormirla ahora- susurro una de las enfermeras y aplico una anestesia que hizo que la licana cerrara los ojos débilmente. Le dio un breve beso en los labios y le acaricio las cálidas mejillas.

— ¿Patronus Aundrey?- pregunto una voz suavecita. Él se giró para ver a la enfermera y al bulto en sus brazos.

De pronto fue tan consiente de lo que era ese pequeño enfundado en azul era que se quedó congelado solo observándolo.

Porque esa cosita era su hijo.

Su hijo.

.

Tiene un montón de sueños, lleno de colores y gritos, pero no malos gritos si no de alegría, de bienestar. Ha logrado volver a la realidad pocas veces, apenas si puede recordar donde esta o que hace, pero pierde la concentración y se duerme una y otra vez.

Su hijo…. Solo quiere ver a su hijo.

.

Lust estaba alegando que no le dejaba tener a su sobrino en brazos, pero para él era demasiado poco tiempo para poder verlo detenidamente. Aunque al final se lo había entregado solamente porque había visto a la enfermera entrar en busca del pequeño para hacerles sus chequeos.

El licántropo lo maldijo por lo bajo.

Habían pasado tres días. Tres días desde Ani no despertaba, pero que según los médicos estaba todo bien. Tres días desde que se había dedicado a mirar a ese pequeño solo suyo y de Ani casi sin pestañear.

Sabía que la licántropa mandaría el grito en el cielo cuando viera que la pequeña pelusa de pelo que tenía era negra, y que sus facciones eran afiladas. Luego de tantas apuestas al parecer Ani había perdido muy mal por ella, ya que las apuestas habían sido claras.

Lust tuvo que marcharse refunfuñando porque no le dejo tener tiempo de caridad con su ahijado y él se marchó a la habitación de Ani donde Avan, en la mañana, había llegado cargado de tantos globos de felicitaciones ante el pasmado servicio vampiro que él sonreía ante el puro recuerdo. Los había tratado a todos de desabridos chupasangres. Y él había recordado haber visto en una serie que los humanos solían felicitar con esos detalles a las madres.

No alcanza a entrar del todo cuando una enfermera le llama avisándole que Slicer ya estaba terminando sus chequeos y si quería ir a buscarlo. Por lo que no niega volver sobre sus pasos mientras se encamina hacia la habitación que ya se le hacía completamente desconocida.

El medico está completamente fascinado con el pequeño que una de las enfermeras le recuerda que tiene que devolverlo. Este siendo un vampiro bastante mayor a él hace un ruidito casi infantil y lo deja ir.

Cuando su pequeño vuelve a sus brazos siente que todo está bien de nuevo, sonríe cuando este lanza un gorgoteo feliz. Despierto y sano. Eso era lo que le calentaba el pecho.

Mientras lo mira detenidamente mover sus manitas es cuando de pronto una extraña sensación le pasa por la espina. Es como si una fuerza superior a él lo dejara quieto en su lugar.

Puede ver pero no oler ni sentir a dos figuras que pasan por su lado.

Pero no es miedo lo que siente o pánico de que algo estuviera mal, es una sensación tan extraña.

— _¿Lo has visto?- dice una voz cantarina de mujer. _

— _Como muchos otros.- la voz de hombre le pone un nudo en la garganta. Una voz masculina y poderosa. _

— _No seas, así Al. Es perfecto. _

— _Son perfectos. _

— _Será tan magnifico cuando grande. _

— _Como todo lo que tocan tus manos, mi luna. _

De pronto la extraña sensación se aleja de él, y es capaz de moverse nuevamente. Se gira y solo logra ver una gran cantidad de cintas de colores perderse por la esquina. Ni un rastro, ni un olor. Como si hubieran sido un espejismo.

En un acto puramente nervioso se lanza hacía la habitación de Ani quien esta medio sentada con la vista perdida hacía adelante.

— ¿Ani?- le llama desde la puerta. La licántropa envía un breve salto y de pronto sus ojos se desanublan y le miran como si le costara saber de dónde lo había visto.- ¿Ani?

— Vampiro- susurra con la voz quebrada.- ¡Slicer!- gimotea mientras ve el bulto en sus brazos.

Él se acerca contento de verla bien. La licántropa alza los brazos entusiasmada cuando él le entrega a su pequeño. Las lágrimas asaltan a su licana mientras le pasa la cara por su hijo que emite débiles ruiditos como si supiera lo que ocurría.

— Perfecto. Es perfecto. Es endemoniadamente perfecto- susurra observando a su hijo con una adoración increíble.- es hermoso…

— Y sano.- susurra él observándolo con todo el cariño que podía tenerle en ese momento. Un amor tan grande que es incapaz de hablarlo- gracias- susurra y le da un beso en la frente tomándola por sorpresa.

La licántropa le mira y le sonríe con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

— Igual voy a matarte pronto- le dice como si nada. Y él solo sonríe ya acostumbrado a sus amenazas.

Pasan unos breves momentos en que al fin la licana puede dejar de revisarlo de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro. Es cuando su rostro maternal se le forma un arruga en el entrecejo es que él se pone alerta.

— ¡SE PARACE A TI!- gimotea de pronto tomándolo por sorpresa.- t-tiene tus mismas cejas y tu barbilla. ¡TIENE EL PELO NEGRO!- le mira con odio, realmente le mira le mira con odio- esto es tan injusto- comenta con un mohín.

— Ani… -replica acercándose aún más si es posible.- Pero tiene tus lunares- le dice apuntando estos- y creo que la nariz torcida la ha sacado de ti.

— Eso no es nada bonito- replica la licántropa mirándole a lo que él le sujeta la mejilla y le besa.

Un beso largo y profundo. Un beso con el cual quería decirle lo agradecido que estaba, lo feliz que lo hacía. Lo endeudado que estaba por haberle dado el mejor regalo que alguien como él alguna vez podría haber pedido.

— Es perfecto- susurra.

— Si, lo es. Es nuestro.

* * *

_Awww ¿Qué opinan, lindo no? Por un momento, solo por un momento estuve a punto de dejar ir a Ani... pero no pude, tengo aún tanto que hacer con esa licana. Por favor, si están leyendo, ¿Me dejan un comentario? me gustaría saber sus opiniones y gracias a_ _skullcakebones por tu comentario. Slicer ha nacido! y va a ser muy mono y terriblemente mimando, hay que puro ver a su padre que no le quita las manos de encima XD espero que te haya gustado :D_

_La voz y la conversación en su cursiva son una pareja sumamente especial que saldrá tarde o temprano ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Condena**

* * *

Despertó al sentir las cortinas metálicas levantarse. Con un sueño que no había tenido desde hace siglos se autoimpuso que ese día cambiaría su pésimo estado de ánimo de las últimas semanas aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Había pasado desde una euforia maternal histérica hasta la depresión consumida por Slicer. Así desde hace un mes… no había día en que no se gritara mentalmente por no tener la fuerza para soportar todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía pésimo y no solo por ser una total inútil como madre, si no, por dejarle todo el peso a Aundrey.

No tenía idea como lo había hecho o que había hecho en su vida pasada para tenerlo, pero se estaba comportando tan bien con su hijo que le daban ganas de golpearlos. De verdad. Era estresante.

Su hijo no había llorado más que cuando tenía hambre, que era casi el único momento en que se sentía suficientemente conectado con su pequeña pelusa y se animaba a hacer algo más que morir de letargo. Y el vampiro siempre le dejaba sola en esos momentos… aunque su noble actuación bien podría ser porque la cuarentena se lo había tomado con mucha seriedad, y no la tocaba más allá que para ayudarle en algo. Cosa que le enojaba… por que le había pillado mirándole de "esa" manera, enviándole inmediatamente corrientes de excitación que terminaban en baños de ducha fría. ¡Agh! Horrible… la había convertido en una pervertida, y con su orgullo lastimado no había podido hacer lo que quería, porque estaba fofita y por una vez en su vida alababa ser un licántropo ya que su piel elástica no había quedado con marcas.

Obligándose a levantarse se puso en pie mientras escuchaba a Aundrey en la habitación de Slicer. Moviendo algo por lo que escuchaba, ya que, siendo un vampiro de por si no le escuchaba nunca.

Entro en la ducha dejando la puerta abierta. Y luego de una larga estancia bajo el agua tibia comenzó a planear su noche. Fue mientras se inclinaba un poco para tomar el shampoo que escucho el siseo.

Se giró rápidamente para ver a Aundrey en el vano de la puerta. El vidrio empañado no le dejaba verle bien. Pero un cosquilleo intenso en todo su cuerpo le dijo lo obvio. Se sintió cálida y dispuesta, anticipando lo que quería. Sonrió mientras abría la compuerta. Y lo observó moverse por la habitación quitándose la ropa. Se comió con los ojos su cuerpo esbelto y largo mientras se acercaba a la ducha.

Le respondió la sonrisa pervertida cuando este le miro. Más había algo extraño cuando este se apretó contra ella y pudo verlo bien. Sus ojos grises oscurecidos por el inminente placer estaban apagados, como si algo malo estuviera pasando, triste. Aundrey estaba triste.

No pudo pronunciar una palabra cuando este le cayó con un beso caliente y urgente. Su mente se fue lejos, muy lejos mientras las ansias se desprendían de cualquier malestar.

Lo había necesitado tanto. Sentirlo con ella, dentro de ella.

Los vampiros eran dominantes por naturaleza, al igual que los licanos machos. Por lo que se dejó absolutamente hacer lo que él quería mientras ardía de pasión. La tocaba con una posesión maligna, la torturo por un rato dejando salir ese lado malvado y agresivo que solo tenía cuando salía de misión. La poseyó como solo ocurría un par de días después de la luna llena en que su sangre le obligaba a dominarla por su licano sensible y altanero.

Y mientras llegaba a un orgasmo abrasador le obligo a hacer lo que siempre había deseado desde aquella vez tanto tiempo atrás en su cuchitril. Que la mordiera y bebiera de ella. Y cuando lo hizo fue tan potente la sensación que estaba segura que se había desmayado. Cuando volvió en si estaba en la cama con el vampiro frente suyo. Y le maravillo ver sus ojos, brillantes y como si el gris se hubiera convertido en cientos de motas de diversos tonos. El consumo de su sangre lo había cambiado en el segundo, su pálida piel estaba levemente sonrojada y sus labios rojos brillantes. Cuando le sonrió mostrando sus crecidos colmillos ella medio ronroneo.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer- susurró y acaricio con los dedos la mordida que pico levemente en su cuello. Ella se sintió tan mansita ante su toque, pero volviendo un poco en si sonrió por su plan.

— Una vez al mes y no me dirás que no- gruño y se inclinó hacia él para morderle la manzana de Adán.

— Bien. Pero solo una vez al mes y mientras no tengas problemas de anemia.- respondió con la voz ronca mientras ella seguía disfrutando de ese cuello firme y tenso.

Fue un leve gemido cuando ambos levantaron el rostro, a los pocos segundos después un breve llanto.

— Voy a buscarlo.- su pervertido vampiro ni siquiera se puso ropa mientras salía de la habitación.

Ella se retorció en la cama, mientras se estiraba amansando sus músculos. Cuando Aundrey llego con su pequeña pelusa ella sintió esa sensación abrasadora de los primeros días y lo tomo mientras sus ojitos, de un gris oscuro se abrían enojados por el hambre.

— ¡Lo sabía!- gruño mientras Aundrey se estiraba a su lado mientras lo observaba comer.

— ¿Qué?

— Creía que era alguna vena de caballerosidad, pero sabía que no estaba tan equivocada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De que te marchabas cuando le daba de comer.

— No me pidas que me quede cuando lo veía disfrutando de lo que yo quería.- sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse- y que será mío pronto.- ella rodo los ojos no sin cierto placer preventivo.

El ruido del celular de Aundrey lo hicieron volver en sí. El vampiro se estiro pero cuando observo la llamada, fue el primer momento en que sintió que algo iba realmente mal. Su rostro relajado se puso tensó y arrastro un pantalón mientras se ponía en pie y salía de la habitación. Preocupada por el secretismo, no se quedó quieta hasta que lo vio regresar.

Más tensó aun y no le miro a la cara mientras se acercaba a su closet.

— Debo salir.

— ¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

— A la academia. No me demorare.

Lo vio vestirse rápidamente, como si necesitara moverse de allí lo más pronto posible. Aun preocupada como el diablo se encargó de Sly cuando se quedó dormido, le sobo la espaldita y lo acurruco a su lado. Observó al vampiro demasiado tensó y cuando se iba a la puerta de pronto se giró y se acercó a ellos. Le dio un largo beso que le calentó las mejillas pero le supo amargo cuando este le dio un breve beso a Sly sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Le atrapo la mano antes de que este se marchara.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí. No te preocupes.

No le creyó para nada.

No quería comportarse como una licana obsesiva, pero cuando faltaban dos horas para el amanecer, ya no aguanto más. Con la excusa de que pasara a comprar algún dulce se encontró con el celular apagado. Apagado. Aundrey nunca apagaba su celular al menos que estuviera en misión, cosa que no estaba.

Con una mala sensación, dejo a Slicer en su cunita y llamo a Flick. Apagado.

No se había sentido tan asustada desde hace meses y llamo a Lust, quien le respondió en el segundo tono.

— ¿Ani? ¿Dónde estás?- le pregunto en un cuchicheo.

— En casa, ¿Dónde más debería estar?- le pregunto un poco agresivamente. El licano se quedó en silencio- Lust… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ahora con una punzada en el pecho de miedo.

— No sé… bueno, si sé porque no te dijo. Pero no sé….

— Estas balbuceando.

— Ani- el tono serio de Lust le puso la piel de gallina.- Aundrey fue llamado por el consejo.

— ¿El consejo?- pregunto mientras se le escapaba la sangre de las venas.- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué paso?

— Ani, deja enviar a alguien por ti…

— ¡No! Dime que está ocurriendo.

— Se le acuso a Aundrey y Flick de desertar en misión…

Le flaquearon las piernas y sintió un frio recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras las paredes comenzaban a darle vuelta.

¡Ese bastardo mentiroso! ¡Le había dicho que no se preocupara! ¡Que el consejo no le haría nada!... que la misión se había completado… no serían duros con ellos.

Desertar en misión… siendo ambos los capitanes de los comandos… ¡Ho Dios!

El mareo la dejo aturdida….

Condena a muerte…. Eso es lo que era. Una condena a muerte.

* * *

_Chan~~~ _

_Me hice una pagina en Face XD **Vindictia Black** esta recién empezando pero subiré drabbles y cosas locas de mis queridos vampiros/licanos y fic, también imágenes de como me los he imaginado :D De todo un poco en realidad._


	20. Chapter 20

**Sentencia**

* * *

Estaría sudando, si fuera físicamente posible para él como vampiro. Pero era un alivio saber que su rostro mustió no había cambiado con el tiempo y que su cuerpo no lo traicionaba.

Estaba allí, en medio de la circular sala, siendo observado por lo que sería el momento más extraño en su vida. Condenado a muerte, por desertar en misión. Cosa que no podía negar y estaba allí para aceptar lo que se le dijera. Había estado preocupado por Flick, quien a pesar de todo no tenía por qué ser castigado por algo que era asunto suyo, y lo había logrado, con una suspensión y una baja en su orden jerárquico dentro de los patronus, pero no sería asesinado.

Lo que no entendía… es porque no le daban el veredicto luego.

Se le atenazaba el estómago, los dos reyes vampiros estaban presentes, al igual que el heredero Dru, y mucho más atrás estaban Lust y la heredera licántropa, Amelia. Agradecía la intervención del heredero vampiro, quien había sido bastante tajante en que la decisión que tomaran repercudiría dentro de los patronus. Cosa que creía era lo que tenía al consejo aun deliberando algo que él había estado consiente todo aquel mes.

Solo deseaba que Ani se mantuviera en la ignorancia hasta que todo ocurriera. No quería si quiera pensar en que si le hubiera informado de su decisión… ni siquiera quería pensarlo. En todas sus suposiciones era que terminaba arrestada por una u otra cosa. Y con Slicer. No. No podía. De ninguna manera. Ya había hablado con Flick y Lust, sacarla de esa casa y que volviera donde sus padres. No habría mejor protección que la mansión de los reyes licanos.

— Patronus Aundrey, ex-guardián y único sobreviviente de los patronus reales que cuidaban a la entonces heredera al trono la princesa Anet. Su perfil es admirable, pero no así sus últimas decisiones.

El vampiro que hablaba se toma un momento para examinarlo, no hay maldad ni rencor en sus ojos lo que extrañamente le calma. Era uno de los antiguos sobrevivientes del consejo anterior. Su sobrevivencia era todo un misterio, ya que años atrás, un ente completamente extraño había masacrado al antiguo consejo vampiro, veinte de los más importantes y antiguos. Se decía que estos, en un arranque de celos y envidia habían mandado a asesinar a una licana pareja de un gran vampiro, Silfrid Balmont, la muerte posterior del vampiro había provocado el caos en los integrantes de este grupo quienes fueron asesinados uno a uno, en las peores condiciones, asesinados por venganza.

— No ha puesto solo en peligro a su grupo encargado si no las posibilidades de capturar a un ente importantísimo dentro del mal intencionado grupo de los Nils. La deserción en misión, y una misión así de importante es condenada con la muerte. Decisión que se ha tomado ahora y hoy.

Se le arranco la respiración del pecho y bajo los ojos mientras la sensación de claustrofobia volvía en un pésimo momento.

— Patronus Aundrey, esa es la decisión tomada hoy.

Hubo caos y podía escuchar las voces levantarse desde su espalda. La voz de Lust, de Flick, la de Dru…

Ani. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

.

No había podido moverse de donde estaba. El pánico le estaba corroyendo todo por dentro. Asustada no podía moverse, manejar en su estado era un suicidio. No con Slicer y no podía dejarlo solo. Las lágrimas en sus ojos le apañaban la vista y no era capaz de respirar bien.

Maldito vampiro. Bastardo. Sabía que había estado siendo una pésima madre, pero eso no lo prohibía haberle dicho lo que estaba pasando. Ho, maldito.

No podía dejar de llorar, cuando Sly empezó a hipar con un llanto suavecito se lanzó hacía adelante para tomarlo en brazos.

— No. No. No. No. No me hagas esto.

.

Fue mientras los sentidos volvían a él, en el momento en que creía que se podía haber desmayado o quien sabe qué cosa, que fue que la niebla oscura de su pánico se disipo. La sala estaba en silencio, mientras alguien caminaba silenciosamente hacía su lado. No porque sus pasos fueran audibles, si no el deslizar de las ropas.

— Buenos días, consejeros.- la voz tan inconsistente y extraña le hizo envararse. El olor le golpe tan retardadamente que se medió encogió sobre él.

Era un hombre. Más alto que él, de consistencia musculosa pero delgada. Y el rostro más perfecto que alguien podía tener, moreno pálido de barbilla enfilada. Los ojos violetas eran tan vivos que parecían escanear la sala e iluminar por sí solos. Su pelo castaño claro lo tenía en una coleta alta donde cientos de cintas caían por su espalda en un festival de colores. Lo conocía, lo había visto. Estaba seguro. Pero su olor. Ese olor. Olor a vampiro y licántropo. Era un hibrido, y la emoción de conocer a uno lo dejo momentáneamente congelado.

— ¿Qué…que?- la voz temblorosa del vampiro en jefe le hizo volver a todos en sí. Como si una exhalación hubiera sido contenida hacía mucho.

— Me alegro que me recuerden. Pues lo hare corto y preciso. Por el poder que se me confirió hacía ya demasiadas lunas, el Patronus Aundrey aquí presente será expiado de todas sus condenas. Y desde el día de hoy ante tales y notables vampiros- el tono de sarcasmo fue claro y alto- será redimido. Y con ello pasara a ser parte del legado de mi familia como un protegido… ¡Ah! Y como olvidarlo, su pareja Animic hija de los reyes licanos, también. – Le miro por el refilón- ¿Cómo olvidarla, no?- le pregunto solo a él. ¿La conocía? ¿Conocía a Ani?

— ¡Inaceptable!- no vio quien hablo. Pero el hibrido que estaba a su lado a penas si le confirió una mirada de soslayo.

— Como un protegido, al ser padres y potencial medidor entre licanos y vampiros. Es todo lo que debo decir.

— Pe-pero señor…. –cuando el sujeto se estaba girando ignorando completamente a todos sus pasmados espectadores. Se detuvo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

— ¡Ha! Se me olvidaba… - su voz bajo tanto en peligrosidad que él se erizo- aquel que tenga la más mínima intención de hacerle daño al niño Slicer o a la pequeña niña Mhyra será reconocido por la luna. Y ustedes saben lo que ocurre cuando cabrean a la luna, ¿No?

Nadie en la sala se atrevió a detenerlo. Nadie se atrevió a siquiera mirarlo detenidamente. Se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba acelerada, cuando se giró hacía el consejo los rostros estaban claramente tensos y algunos hasta asustados.

¿La luna? ¿Qué quería decir eso?

— Patronus Aundrey, ya ha escuchado. Ha quedado expiado de todas sus condenas.

Así. Sin más…

Sintió la mano de Flick en su brazo cual garra sacándolo de la habitación. Las caras sorprendidas de todos… todos. Hasta de los reyes.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Quién?

— ¿Animic ha tenido contacto con ellos? ¿Han tenido la visita a Slicer?- pregunto de pronto el rey vampiro. Preocupado.

— No, no que yo sepa, señor.- respondió consternado.

— Extraño.

— ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Quién? Era un hibrido. Nunca había visto uno.- Flick se alzó de hombros al igual que Lust. Los reyes hablaban entre ellos.- no es que me parezca extraño. Sé que hay, pero nunca había visto a uno mayor, más que a Sly y Mya. Y nunca tan crecido.

— Los tiempos han cambiado, los híbridos ya no son tal oculto. Además, Brice nunca ha tenido problema para vagar con su presencia por donde quiera.- respondió Dru de mala manera.

— ¿Brice?

— El hibrido que hablo por ti. Es Brice y es más viejo que los viejos de allí dentro. Su familia es la más poderosa dentro de ambas razas, pero desconocida y absolutamente neutral.

— Creí que ya no te hablabas con Cyan, hijo

— El viejo difícilmente me lo puedo quitar de encima, especialmente cuando estoy haciendo nuevas reformas con él. – Dru hizo un ruidito despectivo y luego se giró hacía él- No debes preocuparte Aundrey. Lo han tomado bajo su ala, lo que es difícilmente lo más peligroso y seguro del mundo.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

— Porque nunca lo hacen gratis.

— Eso no me calma mucho la verdad.

— Yo no me sentiría muy calmado de todas formas- interrumpió Lust, él lo miro.- Animic me llamo hacía poco. Quería saber dónde estabas.

— ¿Le dijiste?

— Estaba asustada como el diablo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

— Maldición.

El viaje de vuelta fue absolutamente espeluznante. No solo por lo que había ocurrido si no por como reaccionaria Ani.

Presentía mucho dolor.

* * *

_Bueno si no han leído **Cuando**, les acabo de dar un spoiler XDD Y Brice, saldrá más adelante al igual que su familia; pero como esta no es su historia sería su momento de gloria por ahora. Cyan, la historia de Cyan la estoy escribiendo también y según yo es buenísima, pero quiero escribir más cap pasa subirla. La hija de Lust y Anet se llama Mhyra._

_Gracias **Skullcakebones, **me alegro mucho que te guste :D _


	21. Chapter 21

**Mi Paris**

* * *

Volver a casa fue aún más espeluznante de lo que creía.

No solo por el hecho de que una Ani consciente supiera de su decisión, sino también porque había roto otra de las tantas reglas que la licana había impuesto para su tranquilidad y su seguridad.

No viajar en auto antes de la media hora anterior al amanecer. Cosa que rompió al llegar cinco minutos antes de que el primer rayo de sol saliera.

Entro en el hogar silencioso al momento en que los primeros engranajes de las cortinas metálicas comenzaran a funcionar.

Ni siquiera miro hacía el living o la cocina mientras escuchaba la ducha de su habitación y el carrusel musical de Slicer. Paso rápidamente hacía la habitación de su hijo, para no verlo en ningún lado. La sensación le cruzo por toda la espina mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacía su habitación, donde Sly tampoco estaba ni Ani en la ducha funcionando.

Apagando la ducha, se quedó allí intentando no alterarse ante las señales.

Fue un ruido rítmico y algo estridente, luego un deslizar y el ruido de los ventanales del comedor abierto.

Bajo hecho un rayo. Escucho un breve gorjeo y observo la cunita aun lado del sillón donde Slicer descansaba sin apenas moverse, y cerca del comedor uno de los paneles metálicos había sido desactivado con una de las ventanas corridas, la luminosidad le dio a entender que en cualquier momento los primeros rayos del sol entrarían en su hogar.

La escucho afuera. Y fue en el momento en que quiso dar un paso fuera de su hogar cuando el primer rayo de sol le impacto cegándolo y quemándole.

Se ocultó dentro del hogar mientras intentaba recuperar su vista. No había alcanzado a ser más de un segundo y lo agradecía o ahora sería una antorcha descontrolada.

— Ani- gruño, mientras se alejaba del vano y observaba detrás. Ani estaba sentada en el jardín, dándole la espalda. Ignorándolo.- Ani, ven acá dentro. Es peligroso.

La escucha resollar. La ve tensa y le tiemblan los brazos y las piernas. Un suave olor que se mezcla con la humedad de la hierba, las hojas y la tierra. Son lágrimas y se le estrecha el pecho.

— Ani, ven acá dentro- le pide mientras logra enfocar bien su vista. Suena el intercomunicador de la casa y contesta mientras le aclara a los patronus que solo ha sido una desactivación manual, y que están bien. Que no ocurre nada.

Pero si ocurre. Ani sabe que es peligroso. Aunque estuvieran en un condominio de vampiros, tal vez estarían esperando que saliera. Y en ese estado no puede protegerla.

— Animic, vuelve dentro- le gruñe ahora molesto por su testarudez desmesurada.

La observa tensarse aún más si es posible. Como si se estuviera reteniendo para no responderle de forma grosera.

— Animic, estoy hablando en serio. Vuelve. Acá. Dentro. Ahora. Mismo.- sisea. Y está enojándose por su conducta. Se está poniendo deliberadamente en peligro. A ella y Sly que duerme pacíficamente en su cuna. Le cruza un escalofrió cuando escuchar un leve gruñido, algo áspero y bajo. Un ronroneo profundo y agresivo. La observa aunque le duele observar hacía la luz, esta parada media inclinada y huele perturbadoramente a lobo… cuando no hay luna llena.

.

Habían sido minutos horribles. Horribles mientras el pánico le inundaba. Incapaz de pensar que sería demasiado tarde para llegar y hacer algo por él.

Habían sido momentos en que nunca le había dolido tanto el corazón del puro miedo de pensar que no lo vería de nuevo.

Momentos en que se había deslizado hacía el suelo con el corazón en una mano sabiendo e incapaz de negarse ya a que no quería vivir sin ese estúpido vampiro. Que se había enamorado de ese tarado estúpido y que no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿Y qué hacía él? Se marchaba para morir, se marchaba sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir sin decirle nada… nada. Quemándose por dentro, inundada en un dolor más allá del rechazo en sí de su actitud, se había enamorado y no creyó jamás que le dolería tanto nuevamente un rechazo producido por un sujeto como él. Pero dolía… dolía mucho.

Se sentía estúpida, vacía y ahogada en la sensación abrasadora de que lo iba a perder, y no había podido decirle lo que quería… que ni siquiera pudiera pensarlo sin sentirse aún más estúpida.

Cuando Lust le había llamado de vuelta, informándole de que su condena había sido revocada. Casi se había desmayado… pero no de alivio, ni de esperanza. Si no de miedo… de puro miedo.

Y ahora, sentada en el jardín, mientras el olor a bosque que tanto tiempo atrás había dejado le inundara…. El olor a naturaleza que le despejaba la mente y le purificaba el alma. El calor y los rayos del sol que se impregnaban en su piel y se sentía bien mientras las lágrimas caían y caían de sus ojos.

Escucho su voz llamándole, ordenándole que volviera dentro. Que, luego del miedo que le había dado, viniera, ahora a ordenarle que hiciera algo por SU seguridad cuando él no había hecho nada por la suya.

Algo dentro de ella, hacía mucho tiempo ofuscado se vio liberado. No era su lobo, ni siquiera era su inestabilidad emocional a brote. Era ella… ella enojada, ella y su naturaleza. Sintió como el gruñido venia dentro de ella cuando la orden del vampiro vino insidiosa desde dentro.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo lo hace?

— Ani- le escucha nuevamente y su voz se ha suavizado mientras sus pies descalzos se aferran a la tierra bajo ella. Naturaleza, pasto, tierra, hierba… eso es ella.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?- le pregunta y su voz le suena tan impropia y tan suya a la vez.- ¿Cómo te atreves a volver y venir hacía mí, como si no pasara nada?- le pregunta y entra en el hogar, aun dentro del marco de luz, por lo que el vampiro no puede tocarla. No puede hacer nada.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, ahora, a venir aquí a decirme que hacer?!- le pregunta y le empuja una mano cuando este intenta pasar la luz del sol y tocarla.- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo si quiera lo piensas?- se le atrofia la voz y las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer.

— Déjame…

— ¡No! No quiero escucharlo. No quiero… No somos nada. Nada… tú eres el padre de Sly y nada mío. Eso es lo que me das a entender, y ok. Lo he entendido, pero no juegues con mi vida. ¡No lo hagas!

— Nunca he tenido intenciones…

— No piensas, no lo haces… ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo yo acá contigo? Como después de los tantísimos años existiendo y matando a los míos no entiendes lo que yo hago aquí contigo. Tú no puedes no sentir nada y quedarte aquí porque te sientes responsable, y lo respeto por Sly. ¡Pero no juegues conmigo!

— Yo no estoy jugando contigo, jamás te he dado entender que yo lo esté haciendo.- mira al vampiro que esta serio y molesto por sus palabras.

— ¿A no?... ¿Y se puede saber lo que has ido hacer al consejo? ¡A entregarte para que te mataran!...

— En ningún momento el consejo podría haber tenido algún poder sobre ti o…

— ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo no lo comprendes?!- pregunto incapaz de no entender como ese vampiro, que siempre se había mostrado tan superior e intuitivo se le perdían las naves ahora.- ¿Sabes lo que he hecho yo? ¿Sabes lo que hice el primer momento en que esto se transformó en nuestra pequeña trastocada familia de locos? Te he tomado como pareja, maldito bastardo. Si tú te mueres, ¿Qué crees hare yo? ¿Seguir con mi vida buscando a un paris que ya no existe? Tu eres mi parís… tú te fuiste sin decírmelo y no es solo mi vida, si no la tuya y la se Sly.- se le quiebra la voz y deja de luchar, se le acaba la fortaleza y se quiebra- como no entiendes que te quiero… que eres mi parís. Que no tengo una vida sin ti.

.

No le importa quemarse, arder o caerse en pedazos. Le importa lo más mínimo porque solo quiere tocarla. El dolor que se atenaza en su mano mientras le agarra del cuello y de la cintura y la jala hacía él no es nada como el dolor de verla tan destrozada por su silencio. La estrecha contra si… la abraza con fuerza, porque simplemente tal vez lo había pensado, pero jamás lo había confirmado. Era tan feliz en su pequeña vida, con aquellos dos a quien debía proteger como fuera, que no había pensado en lo que sentía Ani por él. Y había sido absurdo, ya que, ¿Cuántos años le habían dicho lo que significaba ser un licano? Y él creía, que lo sabía. Lo sabía.

— Cuando estuviste internada luego del secuestro de los Nils- susurró abrazándole con fuerza- cuando ese pedazo de órgano en mi interior de pronto comenzó a bombear. No entendía lo que pasaba, ni por qué lo hacía. Los médicos no tenían idea, pero solo una persona más lo había sentido… y había sido la princesa Anet cuando Lust estaba muriendo. Que había sido algo que ellos –Los Nils- nos habían hecho pero que había una sola verdad en el acto- le toma el rostro de la licana con sus ojos dorados mirándoles llenos de lágrimas- que bombeaba porque había alguien allí afuera, que sufría y moría y que no podríamos seguir luego de ello.- le besa las mejillas y le acaricia el pelo- no estoy jugando contigo. No estoy jugando con tu vida, pero no sabía o si sabía, no lo sé, no lo pensé, en mi ignorancia momentánea creía que te estaba protegiendo, no quería luego del nacimiento de Sly provocarte malestar con una decisión que estaba fuera de mis decisiones. Lo lamento- susurra, y le besa suavemente- te quiero de una manera tan extraña y tan intensa que este pedazo de corazón latió por ti. No se cómo demostrarte aún más lo que eres para mí.

Ani se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Lo abrazo por la cintura y oculto la cara en su pecho. La abrazo contra él, acariciándole el pelo con la mano buena.

— Aundrey…- susurro la licana de pronto, y él le miro, acariciándole la mejilla. Olía exquisitamente, comenzó a intoxicarse por su olor cuando Ani le acaricio el costado con la punta de los dedos. Un escalofrió que paso directamente a una parte de su anatomía que había tenido olvidada desde el atardecer. Se inclinó levemente cuando la licana le mordisqueo la barbilla, cuando bajo por el cuello, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.- Aundrey….- ronroneo. Cinco segundo después, le mordió con fuerza el cuello haciéndolo sisear, lo empujó haciéndole chocar contra el sofá, y le pego un manotazo cuando intento alcanzarla- de todas maneras no tendrás sexo por unas semanas.

— ¡ANI!

* * *

**J-Jnice: **_Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste. _

_En Facebook_** "Vindictia Black**_": Pagina comenzando con los rostros de mis personajes y cosas varias de mis fic._


	22. Chapter 22

**Kayx**

* * *

Kayx fue concebido en una fiesta muy hormonada en que los celos de ella llegaron a un nivel drástico cuando vio a una tipeja, vejuca vampira ponerse muy regalona con su vampiro. Desvergonzada y todo.

Cuando la vampira invitada de parte del antiguo continente tuvo la osadía de frente a ella, decirle a su vampiro que lo quería en su cama, no le saco los ojos simplemente porque un muy alerta Flick estaba cerca y se la llevo de allí arrastrándola hacía los jardines. Donde luego de forcejear media hora con el vampiro al fin perdió sus fuerzas, e hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de este que intentaba darle una explicación que ella no quiso escuchar y que horas después comprendió, no sin cierta ironía y bastante molesta.

En fin, había estado tan absolutamente celosa e increíblemente malhumorada que volvió con un alerta Flick detrás de ella. Y se pasó todo lo que quedaba de fiesta coqueteando con uno u otro licano soltero a la redonda, dejando salir todo lo zorra que podía ser si ese vampiro volvía a ponerse como carnada para las lubricaciones patronus. En ningún momento de toda la velada se acercó a Aundrey. Que seguía junto a la vieja – que se veía como de veintitantos pero para ella era una vieja- aunque había sentido sus ojos grises clavados en ella, lo ignoro, lo ignoro tanto que pudo haber sido su record.

La fiesta había concluido con un sabor amargo y mientras se dirigía a buscar a su pequeña pelusa de dos años hacía los cuartos privados, fue cuando Aundrey le había alcanzado a medio camino. Discutieron. Discutieron acaloradamente por casi veinte minutos cuando el vampiro, enojado, le había hecho callar con un beso. De esos besos profundos, calientes y abrasadores que le hacían perder el hilo de pensamientos. Y habían terminados encerrados en un closet de limpieza. Cosas que pasan… habitualmente.

Dos semanas después, cuando le permitió a Aundrey beber de ella fue cuando el vampiro, asustado y alarmado le había llevado de un ala al hospital.

Kayx nació absolutamente sano por parto natural nueve meses después, con los ojos ambarinos y una pelusa de pelo castaño. En el parto le rompió la mano al vampiro cuando dio a luz –Aundrey literalmente no se le despego los últimos dos meses- y fue absolutamente confirmado que no podía volver a oler la sangre de nadie. No cuando, los primeros meses, el muy jodido doctor vampiro le dijo que debía comenzar a proporcionar a Kayx con sangre, cosa que no había ocurrido con Slicer, pero que al parecer, su pequeño hijo nonato demandaba con frecuencia, ya que estaba, literalmente, vaciándola a ella. Algo que aun años después, le hizo entrar en escalofríos continuos.

El pequeño Kayx tuvo dos padrinos, Flick y Avan, ambos sujetos que en si no se soportaban mucho habían decidido el nombre luego de una semana de peleas y discusiones que ella se limitó a escuchar para que no decidieran algún anagrama de sus propios nombres.

Fue cuando Kayx cumplió tres años y Slicer seis que sus vidas estuvieron a punto de derrumbarse, y por nadie más que esa jodida Sociedad Nils... otra vez.

.

* * *

_Este es un cap para integrar a Kayx, y de transición para un nuevo aparecer de la Sociedad Nils. Si me buscan en Face por __**Vindictia Black**__, encontraran algunas imágenes de los personajes de estas historias. _

_**Skullcakebones:**__ Rarito son mis vampiros, que le vamos a hacer. Pero si, es tanto el cariño que siente por sus parejas que sus corazones laten XDD o algo dentro de ellos late, lo que sea XDD. ¿Qué te hizo la pobre J-J nice? XDD me alegra muchos sus comentarios, no la mates, solo tortúrala un poquito, pero con cariño :D  
__**J-Jnice:**__ XDD muchas gracias, aunque mi don esta medio muerto de inspiración. Espero que Skullcakebones no te haga mucho daño por lo que sea que hayas hecho XDD. _

_Saludos a ambas. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Terror**

* * *

Las persianas hicieron el respectivo ruido al ser levantadas. La claridad de la luna entro en el hogar mientras Kayx iba hacía la ventana con la ilusión diaria de que hubiera nevado, luego de un largo suspiro desilusionado volvió al trepar al asiento a su lado.

— ¿Y cómo fue?- pregunto mientras le servía sus cereales.

— Aun no, ama.- responde con la voz acojonada.

— Según el canal del clima dice que aún no hay nevadas hasta….

— Sly- le corta ella a su otro cachorro sentada delante de ella con un mohín. Su hijo mayor le sonrió de oreja a oreja como solía hacerlo cuando sabía qué hacía algo mal a propósito. Con esos ojos grises que le daban mil patada a los de su padre, enmarcados por largas pestañas negras, el pelo un poco largo ya que: "si papá puede ¿Por qué yo no?" y el rostro de un diablillo. Su primogénito debía comenzar a dejar de crecer o a ella le entraría un colapso nervioso. - Ya nevara cachorro, te lo prometo.

— ¿De verdad?- su hijo menor le mira con esos ojos tan parecido y diferente a los de ella, eran dorados, casi como oro bruñido, había sacado la vista nocturna muy buena por lo que debes en cuando solían iluminarse cual ojos de gato. Tenía el pelo corto castaño oscuro, y su rostro ovalado era más parecido a ella. Aunque era físicamente parecido a los licanos había sacado gran parte de sus hábitos vampiros, como el de beber sangre cada cierto tiempo.

— De verdad.

En aquel momento suena su celular, por lo que contesta sin quitarles los ojos de encima a sus dos hijos y sus respectivos desayunos/onces -luego de tantos años aún no saben cómo decirles.-

— Anet

— Ani- replica la vampira desde el otro lado mientras se escucha a gente moverse desde el otro lado.- adivina a quien han visto algunos de mis queridos espías peludos a medio día.

Ella sonríe. Porque desde que Anet y Lust se han casado, los venatrix habían pasado a ser una constante muestra de seguimiento para ambos par de príncipes, y como tal, Anet había tenido el agrado de tomar algunas buenas lenguas charlatanas a su favor.

— ¿A un hombre humano rubio?- pregunta con una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿Aundrey te dijo algo? ¿Sabe algo?

— Solo que lo había acompañado a un restaurant, al que no se va solo ni con mucha compañía.

— ¿Entonces es verdad?

— ¿Pero qué ocurrió?

— Me han dicho que lo han visto con una modelo del Empire C en una cena muy íntima.

En aquel momento Aundrey entra en la habitación mientras detiene un vaso a punto de estallar cuando Sly le ha pasado a golpear.

— Creo que debemos tener una breve reunión con el humano.

— Yo opino lo mismo.

— ¿Qué os ha hecho Avan, ahora?- pregunta Aundrey mientras se sienta en la mesa con Kayx en una pierna quien no quiere tomar su vaso de leche.

— Ocultarnos información.

— Yo me hago cargo- le dice Anet mientras le habla algo a alguien más en la habitación.- Dru me dice que te recuerde que la reunión es dentro de dos semanas y que no puedes olvidarte.

— Es increíble como intento olvidarlo pero no puedo.

— Bueno te mantengo informada.

Anet se despide y ella sonríe mientras Kayx le mira con el entrecejo fruncido ignorando completamente a su padre que sigue intentando darle de su leche.

— Que no es nada.

— Eso ustedes siempre dicen- le responde su hijo menor mientras acepta, ya, de mala gana la leche.

Sonrió aún más porque su pequeña pelusa siempre estaba para defender a su padrino humano favorito.

Le da un rápido beso a Aundrey mientras comienza a limpiar la encimera de la cocina.

Ambos estaban libres esa noche, ella desde la academia y Dru le había dado el día/noche libre a su vampiro.

Desde hacía tantos años atrás cuando Aundrey había sido sentenciado por el consejo vampiro había dejado de pertenecer a las tropas patronus. No porque los patronus le hubieran echado, al fin y al cabo no habían podido tocarle ni un pelo, pero su vampiro que siempre había sido un guerrero de renombre en su comando no iba a comenzar desde abajo algo que había hecho toda su inmortal vida. Por lo que cuando Dru, el príncipe vampiro en sucesión le había pedido convertirse en algo así como su guardian de cabecilla, Aundrey había aceptado encantado. Por ahora no solo tenía cierto poder sobre los patronus que merodeaban cerca del príncipe, si no, que no tenía que darle cuentas a nadie más que a Drue.

Es cuando le está limpiando las manitas a Slicer sobre el fregadero que el pitido del móvil llama la atención del vampiro. Ella toma en brazos a su pequeño quien jugaba con Aundrey y lo ve alejarse por la puerta.

Preocupada, ya que no era para nada usual que le llamaran cuando estaba libre, se encarga de sentar a sus dos pequeños sobre la encimera tratando de escuchar algo, pero como siempre, era imposible.

Cinco minutos después, Aundrey aparece por la puerta con el rostro tenso. Toma a Slicer y lo deja sobre el sillón mientras prende el televisor. Ella hace lo mismo con Kayx.

— ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta siguiéndolo de vuelta a la cocina.

— Dru me ha llamado, el contingente de hombres que iban a atacar uno de los posibles laboratorio de los Nils tuvieron una emboscada y un montón de vampiros están siendo llevados al hospital para intentar quitarles los injertos de bala.

— ¿Flick?

— Flick estaba en ese contingente.

— ¿Está bien?

— Creo que sí. Pero…

— ¿Quieres ir a verlo?- el vampiro asiente.- ve, no te preocupes. Ya veremos que hacemos nosotros.

— ¿Estas segura?- pregunta acariciándole el rostro. Ella le besa la palma y asiente.

— Si, ve, no te preocupes, pero dile a Dru que me debe otro día libre.

Su vampiro sonríe y le da un largo beso, le mordisquea los labios y le besa la mejilla.

— Seguiremos eso después.

Lo acompaña al garaje y este se pierde rápidamente por la calle.

Toma algunas cosas de la habitación para entretenerse con sus hijos. Prepara unos breves sándwich y se encamina hacia el living donde los había dejado. No se ha demorado más de quince minutos, solo quince minutos en que el caos se armó.

La ventana estaba abierta y mientras deja las cosas sobre la mesa los ve, uno al lado del otro con la vista perdida más allá. Su corazón de pronto se salta un latido. Cuando escucha una sirena que no había pensado jamás escuchar.

La voz de alguien dando órdenes por uno de los parlantes de la habitación, ordenando la evacuación de las familias a los túneles. El corazón se le escapa por la boca mientras corre hacía el jardín.

Toma en brazos a sus dos pequeños de golpe, y mientras vuelve a casa como una exhalación, un fuerte ruido y la expansión de calor le hace girar aturdida.

Una de las casas más cercanas había estallado en llamas. Y un grupo de personajes estalla en risotadas.

Entra en su hogar corriendo hacía el panel de emergencia, golpea todos los botones mientras las rejas comienzan a bajar más rápido de lo usual, corre hacía la cocina donde estaba la entrada a los túneles, y es cuando intenta abrir el panel que la luz se corta. La ventanita de información con letras rojas y chispeantes le informan del: "Acceso denegado" que le pone la piel de gallina.

Dos fuertes balazos, le hacen pegar un salto. Las cortinas retienen a los intrusos. Puede escuchar ajetreo y ordenes siendo dadas. No aguantaran mucho.

Kayx comienza a sollozar mientras se aferra a su cuello, Slicer mira de un lado a otro con los ojos enormes llenos de miedo. Su celular vibra y su corazón se achica de miedo, es Aundrey.

— ¿Ani? Ani, por dios. ¿Estás en los túneles?

— Me han denegado el acceso- dos balazos más que le hacen erizarse.

— Estoy cerca, estoy cerca. Sube al entretecho.

Balazos se comienzan a escuchar desde el lado de Aundrey. Silencio.

— Sube Ani, estaré allí en pocos minutos.

La comunicación se corta. Las rejas están siendo perforadas puede escuchar como intentan forzarlas. Sube las escaleras corriendo, y llega a la puerta del desván. Sube con el corazón en la mano, entra en la poca iluminada habitación y va hacía el rincón. Deja allí aun asustado Sly y un lloroso Kayx.

— Silencio, Silencio- susurra acariciando sus manitas.- ya viene la ayuda.

Se escucha un fuerte ruido abajo.

— Sly, cuida a tu hermano- susurra dándole un beso rápido a cada uno- manteneos en silencio.

— Mami.- Kayx intenta sujetarle pero Slicer lo abraza con fuerza.

— Silencio. En silencio. Esperad a que llegue vuestro padre.

Los oculta con unas cajas y baja corriendo lo más silenciosa que puede.

Logra entrar en la habitación de Slicer cuando la primera sombra comienza a subir las escaleras. Hay un bate de béisbol. Su única arma.

— Esta es la casa de los híbridos, buscadlos, buscadlos no tenemos tiempo.

Se oculta detrás de la puerta cuando el primer humano entra con un rifle, en el momento en que se gira hacía ella, le agarra del cuello y lo empuja con fuerza contra la pared quebrándole este. Con el cuerpo del humano colgando, esperando no haber llamado la atención de los otros, le hace deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo.

Alguien entra en la habitación de al frente, la de Kayx. Con el bate de béisbol en la mano espera algún otro movimiento. Pensó en quitarle el rifle pero estaba absolutamente amarrado y no alcanzaría a soltarlo.

Los humanos se quedan quietos y puede escuchar, el suave rumor de las órdenes por medio de sus comunicadores.

Dos humanos se unen a la habitación de Kayx, ella respira profundo dejando salir sus más sensibles instintos.

Puede escuchar por lo menos una media docena de humanos abajo, revisando y tocando sus cosas. Se le empañan brevemente los ojos de miedo.

Malditos humanos. Malditos sean. ¿Por qué no los dejan en paz?

No alcanza hacer mucho cuando los tres humanos entran en la habitación de Sly de golpe, logra reventarle el bate en el brazo a uno. Golpea al siguiente una patada en el costado enviándolo contra el espejo, pero el siguiente, le golpea con la culata del rifle entre el hombro y el cuello. Es como si se le desmoronara la mitad del cuerpo hacía el lado. Más aun cuando el mismo le atiza un puñetazo en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo de golpe e increíblemente mareada. Se le nublan los ojos cuando ve frente a frente a sus ojos el cañón del rifle.

_Va a morir. No. No. Sus cachorros, sus cachorros. _

No, sus cachorros no. Con toda la fuerza que puede reunir le golpea en la rodilla al humano que le apunta, este lanza un grito de dolor mientras logra medio ovillarse cuando la primera descarga del rifle le pasa cerca de la cara, media atontada por el miedo, se lanza contra este a puro instinto.

Se escucha más jaleo, un par de ventanas explotan, abajo se comienza a escuchar un tiroteo. Alguien le golpea en las costillas con otro rifle, ella toma una de las astillas del bate y le entierra en el ojo del humano que chilla de dolor.

Le toman del pelo y la lanzan contra la pared. Le apuntan nuevamente, no alcanza a hacer nada cuando una sombra entra en la habitación. Aundrey le rompe el cuello al que estaba en el suelo de una patada, le dispara al que estaba aún aturdido contra el vidrio y desgarra la garganta al siguiente con las uñas.

Se gira hacía ella con los ojos grises brillantes de un asesino. El rostro contorsionado mientras deja ver las puntas de sus colmillos en una mueca aterradora.

— ¿Los niños?- le pregunta en un siseo poniéndose a su lado.

— En el ático.

— Sube con ellos.

— ¿Aundrey?- pregunta presa del miedo.

— Vienen más.- le ayuda a ponerse en pie, aunque su lado derecho no se mueve bien- sube.- La media carga hacía la entrada del desván, la deja dentro y le cierra puerta suavemente.

Se le achica el corazón mientras sube cuidadosamente. Se lleva una mano al costado para soportar sus costillas adolorida, cuando toca aquella sangre que no es suya.

Aundrey estaba herido.

Intentando acallar un sollozo y subió lo más pronto posible. Se medió cayo cuando llego donde sus dos pequeños, que estaban abrazados en silencio. Sly fue el primero en verla, sus ojos enormes se abren y se le llenan de lágrimas.

— Mamá- lloran ambos. Ella los abraza y los oculta aún más si es posible contra su pecho.

— No lloren, estoy bien. Estaremos bien. Silencio, silencio. Acurrucaos conmigo. Todo va a estar bien.

Puede escuchar los disparos de abajo. Un sinfín de ellos.

_Por favor, por favor, Aundrey, por favor… por favor. _

Parecen momentos eternos cuando el silencio se impregna en su casa. Cinco segundos después algo estalla allá abajo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la casa completa se estremezca. Cierra los ojos y escucha nuevamente.

Son pasos pesados, por lo que cuando los escucha abrir la puerta del desván se levanta de golpe y oculta a sus hijos lo más atrás que puede. Se dirige corriendo hacía la puerta, pero no alcanza ser lo suficientemente rápida.

Tres humanos heridos entran en la habitación.

No alcanza a hacer nada cuando uno de ellos le apunta.

El disparo le golpea poco arriba de la cadera, lo que le hace caer ahogada hacía un lado. Uno de ellos le toma del cabello y la levanta con fuerza.

— Escuche a los híbridos.

— Búscalos.

— Mátala luego.

Puede escuchar el deslizamiento de la navaja, puede ver su brillo mientras se dirige hacía su pecho.

Aundrey aparece por detrás, tenía la mitad del rostro quemado, pero ella no puede ver más cuando uno de ellos le pega un disparo en el pecho. Su vampiro no se detiene, le rompe la mano al que le tiene sujeta, y le golpea con un revés al que estaba cerca quebrándole el cuello.

El último apunta con su pistola a sus dos pequeños. Se le sube la bilis a la boca. Dejándola petrificada.

Ve un leve movimiento de la mano de Aundrey, y ella ve por reojo lo que le enseña. Es la pistola de uno de los caídos.

Uno, dos… tres.

Se agacha y toma la pistola y Aundrey salta hacía adelante llamando la atención del humano. Le apunta a la mano destruyéndole esta cuando Aundrey lo agarra del cuello y lo entierra contra el cielo bajo.

El silencio los abrasa como una capa de frialdad.

Aundrey suelta un suave suspiro, y a ella se le cae el alma cuando lo ve trastabillar, chocar contra la pared y caer.

Se arrastra hasta este.

Puede ver las decenas de agujeros hechos por las balas. Tiene la mitad de la cara y cuello quemados.

Una sangre oscura brota de las heridas. Pero sus ojos siguen brillantes, aun alertas.

— ¿Aundrey?- le pregunta tomando su fría mano.

— Voy a estar bien.- le susurra y le sonríe. Sus ojos van a sus heridas.

— Debes…

— No comiences.- le corta, porque poco le importa ella, un poco apaleada que él. Lleno de heridas.

— ¿Papi?- pregunta suavecito Kayx. Es el primero en levantarse y correr hacía su lado. Aundrey a penas levanta una mano para acariciarle la cabecita.

— Ya termino.

Ella se gira para ver a Slicer, estaba parado en la oscuridad. Sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas, conmocionados.

Es cuando la mano de Aundrey deja de crear presión que se le detiene el corazón. Se gira para verlo.

Con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse.

Y su mundo se destruye allí y ahora.

— ¿Aundrey?

— ¿Papi?

— Aundrey- susurra ella mientras le acaricia el rostro. El pánico hace mella en ella. _Imposible. No. No. No… no puede, imposible. _

— ¡Animic! ¡Aundrey!- grita alguien desde abajo. Es Lust.

— Tío Lust. Tío Lust- grita de pronto Slicer lo más fuerte que puede. Sus gritos le hacen reaccionar.

Se abre las venas de la muñeca de una mordida, inclina la cabeza de Aundrey y le obliga a morder. No respira, presa del miedo por tres instantes. Cuando el cuerpo del vampiro envía una sacudida y sus dientes se entierran en su muñeca, respira, y llora mientras le acuna la cabeza contra su pecho.

— No te vayas, no te vayas.

Lust llega corriendo con una media docena de licanos detrás. Se escucha más ruido abajo, el acre olor a humo sube y sube llenando la estancia.

— Ani- susurra Lust, llegando a su lado.

— Llévate a los niños, llévatelos.

— Bres, Sax. Toma a los niños llévatelos con mis padre. Toma una comitiva, llévatelos asegurados.

— Señor.

— No, Mami. No.- grita Kayx mientras se sostiene de las rotas ropas de su papá. A ella se aprieta el corazón de pánico.

— ¡Papá!- el gemido angustiado de Sly le ahoga.

Se le rompe el corazón mientras ambos licanos toman a sus asustados hijos.

Los escucha gritar mientras se los llevan.

Aundrey dejo de beber y ella intenta obligarlo a beber más. Esta mareada y las náuseas le hacen sentirse cada vez más débil.

— Hemos protegido el perímetro, señor.

— Ani… Ani…

Pero ella no puede escuchar más, su cuerpo se pone frio y lo único que puede ver es a Aundrey. Se le enturbia la mirada, se le tapan los oídos.

_Su Aundrey. Por favor… por favor… que no dejen a sus niños solos._

_Por favor ya nos has dado muchas oportunidades, pero por favor, no dejes que se vaya Aundrey, no él… no él. Por favor… no dejes a sus cachorros solos. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Yo sé que debo dejarlos tranquilos que les vivo haciendo daño, pero me emocionan XDDDD. 3 reviews y yo casi exploto de felicidad :3 muchas gracias._

_**Skullcakebones:** XDD ¿Qué tengo yo con los armarios? Nada, pero los encuentros terriblemente sexys para esos dos XDD y en Guardián no fue en un armario, fue como una bodega para la gente de mantención del edificio XDD. Y la p.u.t.a. en realidad no era nadie muy especial, era solo que Flick le pidió a Aundrey que le hiciera de chivo expiatorio para los patronus. Peticiones de amigos que luego hacen que tenga problemas con la dama en cuestión XDDD. Muchas gracias por el review, no ataques mucho a J-Jnice y saludos. **Nyla Susset:** Gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste mi parejita de locos… bueno en realidad el único que cae en esa descripción es Ani, pero bueno XDDD El vampiro tiene una paciencia infinita. Gracias por pasar :3 **J-Jnice:** Ten cuidado… es todo lo que debo decir XDDD. Saludos y gracias por pasar._


	24. Chapter 24

**Aniversario**

* * *

Es primera vez en años que el hospital vampiro estaba tan lleno. Los Nils habían planeado un ataque brutal, no solo con los vampiros que había habitado el condominio donde vivía Animic y Aundrey. Los cuales por algún milagro no habían logrado pescar a ninguno, solo un poco atolondrados por el humo y el fuego que se había expandido por los túneles y que gracias al auxilio de los venatrix habían logrado escapar -ya que por falta de patronus tuvieron que ir los venatrix como contingente de apoyo-.

Mas los Nils se habían encargado de hacerle una encerrona a un gran grupo de patronus en misión. Habían caído los suficientes como antiguas batallas, los heridos, en abundancia había sido llevados al hospital.

Flick uno de ellos. Aunque el vampiro ahora sentado delante suyo con su mejor cara de "sin dolor". Al parecer tenía un par de huesos rotos y una quemadura protuberante en la espalda. Pero estaba allí, con Slicer en una de sus piernas. El pequeño, sumido en sus pensamientos apenas si había reaccionado. Y él con Kayx acunado contra su pecho, le acariciaba el pelo de vez en cuando.

Con tres y seis años no debían de haber sufrido esto, no nunca. Estaban más que seguros que los Nils sabían de los niños, pero que alguien le hubiera dado la información exacta del hogar había hecho poner a los reyes licanos paranoicos como nunca.

Ambos pequeños habían sido llevados a la casa de los reyes, pero luego de un intento de escape de parte de Slicer, Lust había decidido llevarlos consigo al hospital para tener noticias de ambos padres.

Animic que debía de haber sido llevada al hospital licano había sido trasladada allí por petición del doctor vampiro Marjk que llevaba sus casos desde el nacimiento de Sly.

Aun no sabían nada de ella, ni de Aundrey.

Veinticinco balas en el cuerpo, la mitad de la cara, cuello y hombro derechos quemados. Había matado a dieciocho humanos armados. La sangre de Ani le había salvado hasta que había sido llevado al hospital donde había sido suministrado con bombas de sangre y antibióticos tan fuertes que siendo él humano podría matarlo en lo que respiraba profundo.

Ani había perdido sangre… mucha sangre con el balazo y al parecer había dañado algún órgano interno. Pero no sabían nada más.

Kayx envió una sacudida, lanzo un grito y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras intentaba golpearlo.

— Kayx, Kayx, soy yo… soy yo, Avan- susurró intentando que el chico reaccionara. Slicer pego un respingo y se giró hacía su hermano, se bajó de los brazos de Flick y se sentó a su lado. Cuando le puso la mano en el hombro a su hermanito este reacciono. Estallo en llantos mientras se columpiaba hacía los brazos de su hermano mayor. Quien lo recibió a su lado en silencio.

Flick le dio una mirada intensa y él dio un suspiro mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a ambos. El silencio de Slicer no era normal, no era para nada normal. Parecía ido, trastornado. Aun choqueado.

— Vuestros padres estarán bien.- susurro mirando a los dos pequeños. Se le hizo un nudo en el corazón al ver sus rostros llenos del terror de la perdida.

— Eso no lo sabes- respondió Sly con la voz hueca, él se sorprendió un poco y aunque la sonrisa fue forzada intento que fuera lo más esperanzadora posible.

— Ho, lo sé- respondió tomando las manos de ambos.- son duros de roer. Y ninguno de los dos desea dejarlos solos, y no lo harán.

— ¿De verdad?- le pregunta Kayx con su voz rota por la pena. Él asiente y le sonríe.

Cuando vuelve a sentarse Flick le mira con el rostro sombrío. Como si le reprochara haberle dicho aquello. Él soltó un largo suspiro. Vampiros, licanos, ambos son razas tan deprimentes cuando querían.

.

Un par de enfermeras se han llevado a Flick casi a la fuerza, ya que se le veía cada vez más pálido y necesitaban revisarles las heridas y darle una nueva bomba de sangre. Por lo que sentado con Kayx en una de sus piernas y Slicer recostado contra su pecho ya amanecía, no tenían noticias de ninguno de los dos, las enfermeras, médicos y algunos que otro pariente iba y venían. Ellos, sentados en un despacho lateral para no llamar demasiado la atención esperaban cualquier noticia.

Lust y Anet habían pasado a dejarles algo de comer pero se habían marchado rápidamente ya que en si ambos pueblos licanos y vampiros estaban claramente alterados por los ataques. Dru y Amelia intentaban mantener a sus razas tranquilas y estables. Mucha, mucha conmoción.

— Tío Avan- susurro Slicer de pronto. Lo que le llamo de inmediato la atención, ya que había estado en aquel silencio escalofriante.

— Dime- susurro ya que Kayx se estaba quedando dormido.

— ¿Cuál de las dos razas, los licanos o los vampiros… son mejores guerreros?- le pregunta con la voz hueca. Él se eriza, porque puede entender perfectamente lo que le está preguntando.

— Ambas son muy buenas.

— Pero la mejor…

— No hay mejores…

— Entonces… los mejores asesinos…

Se eriza sobre si, y mira a Slicer. Determinación, dolor, venganza… deja con cuidado a Kayx sobre el asiento de al lado donde se acurruca y se gira hacía Sly. No parece un niño de seis años. Parece demasiado viejo, demasiado adolorido, puede reconocer el dolor y la venganza en sus rasgos, no es difícil de saber lo que piensa, y no quiere que de tan pequeño su mente de nuble con estas decisiones.

— Eres muy joven y no…

— El entrenamiento patronus empieza con los purix desde los nueve. Ellos son los mejores asesinos…

— Sly, no… mira, no pienses en eso, ¿Bien? Aun eres un niño.

— ¡Ellos mataron a nuestros padres!- se le rompe la voz y comienza a llorar.

— Ellos no han muerto.

— ¡¿Entonces dónde están?! Mi papá…- se ahoga como si estuviera reviviendo el ataque- y mi mamá… ¿Dónde están? Ellos les mataron, esos humanos le mataron…

— No, Sly.

Intenta reconfortarlo pero este se sacude y sale de la sala corriendo. Kayx pega un saltó con los ojos lagrimosos, como si hubiera estado escuchando.

— Quedaos aquí- le dice con cariño mientras sale detrás de Sly.

No alcanza a llegar muy lejos cuando doblando una esquina escucha el forcejeo y una pelea. Sly está en medio del pasillo, estático. Ani estaba más allá, sujetándose contra una pared mientras su médico Marjk y otro vampiro intentaban devolverla a su habitación. Llevaba una venda que le recorría todo el torso y una mancha roja se teñía en el costado. Se inclinaba hacía la derecha como si no pudiera mantenerse recta.

— ¡Mamá!- chilla el chico llamando la atención de los presentes. Ani suelta algo parecido a un aullido lastimero mientras trastabilla y se cae al suelo, mientras Slicer le salta al cuello abrazándole con fuerza.- mamá, mamá…

— Ho Dios, ho Dios, Sly… estas bien… estas bien. Ho dios pelusa. Gracias… gracias…

— Animic por favor- escucha al doctor. Un vampiro viejo que no aparentaba más de cuarenta años, el cabello negro corto y los ojos negros. De los casi siete años que lo conoce no ha cambiado ni un poco, ni un cabello fuera de lugar. Marjk Dofgovan.

Siente una manita en su pantalón y pega un respingo al ver a Kayx temblando como una hoja, incapaz de caminar mirando a su madre que parece perdida en sus propias pesadillas. Le toma de la mano y le dirige hacía su madre, que cuando lo ve pega otro gemido y lo arrastra hacía su pecho.

Es una imagen desoladora. Pasan unos breves segundos cuando Ani se gira hacía ambos vampiros luego de verificar que sus dos retoños estuvieran bien.

— ¿Dónde está Aundrey?

El silencio que se prolongó le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— Esta muy mal, Animic.- susurra el doctor como si no quisiera decirle aquello en medio del pasillo- no creemos que…

— ¿Dónde está?- pregunta la licana destrozada mientras se pone en pie con dificultad, abrazando a sus dos pequeños. Él llega a su lado sujetándole con cuidado, y tomando a Slicer en brazos quien se aferró a su cuello aun hipando. La chica le mira como si no lo hubiera visto en ningún momento y se aferra a su brazo como si necesitara un ancla al cual sostenerse.

Ambos vampiros hablan algo y el vampiro que no conocía asiente y se marcha. El doctor expira largamente y los lleva por uno de los inmaculados pasillos, que ya a esas horas se habían ido calmando.

No se atreve a entrar, no solamente porque algún tiempo atrás aquel mismo doctor y algunas enfermeras le habían dicho que no era una buena idea que un humano entrara en una habitación con un vampiro en sanación, si no que cuando escucha el sollozo de Ani, fue tan íntimo que se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Slicer se deslizo de sus brazos y entro en la habitación detrás de su madre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba. La prepotencia fue tan fuerte. Cerró los ojos y se marchó en silencio. Tenía mucho que hacer.

.

Intenta no llorar cuando lo ve sobre la camilla, pero no puede y se le escapa un gemido del alma. Hay un montón de máquinas conectadas a su pecho, como si necesitaran estar en el centro mismo de su corazón para saber si seguía vivo. No había ninguna maquina como las suyas o las de los humanos para verificar su estado. Por lo que no sabía que estaba pasando allí.

Había un montón de polvillo sobre las sabanas, un polvillo negro y efímero que ella recordaba muy bien cuando lo había encontrado en la cuneta tantos años atrás.

Cuando intenta acercarse se inclina hacia un lado, y se tiene que apoyar contra la pared para no caer. Kayx aferrado a su pecho y Slicer sujetándose de su pierna están quietos y asustados.

No debería haberlos metido aquí con ella. No debería. Pero ya está hecho.

— Kayx- susurra y deja a su hijo en el suelo junto a Slicer que lo sujeta a su lado.- quedaos allí- le ordena con la voz quebrada pero lo más suave que puede.

Se acerca con cuidado de no caerse, y al llegar a su lado con los ojos lagrimosos lo ve bien. La mitad del rostro lo tiene quemado, no alcanza a ver qué tan mal ya que la venda le envuelve la mitad del rostro, el cuello y el hombro derecho. Le han pelado y se ve tan distinto, más joven y extrañamente relajado.

Su torso desnudo y brazos están llenos de parches pero logra perfectamente ver que había sido baleado las suficientes veces para convertirlo en una coladora. Cualquier otro estaría ya muerto.

Se muerde los labios y respira rápidamente para no ahogarse.

Si estuviera sanando las heridas ya habrían desaparecido. Pero no lo hacían… no lo hacían y se moría por dentro.

— Mami- susurra Kayx a su lado y ella sale del espasmo para mirarle.- ¿Va a estar bien, no es así?

— Si, bichito- susurra y lo toma para sentarlo en la cama- va a estar bien.

Su voz tiembla un poco pero le sonríe lo mejor que puede. Slicer le trae una pequeña butaca y se sienta. Juntos le hace sentir un poco más tranquila.

.

Dos días y las cosas no cambian. Siguen en el cuarto de Aundrey, no ha mejorada nada y siguen sacando las sabanas con el polvillo. Las quemaduras y heridas han comenzado a supurar un olor acido, Marjk le ha dicho que es casi como una infección, lo que le hace ponerse de nervios.

Flick pasa mucho por allí ya sea para entretener a sus hijos o para darle alguna noticia de lo que acontece fuera del hospital. Avan le había llamado, pero no había podido ir demasiado a verle, entre ambos le cuentan lo que ocurre fuera.

Amelia y Dru quienes habían estado planeando un gran acontecimiento hacía años comienzan a lanzar pequeñas pistas tratando de mantener al pueblo tranquilo. Los vampiros han comenzado a dejar la ciudad, pero los licanos, quienes siempre habían sido más plebeyos que grandes "terratenientes" por así decirlo comienzan a presionar a los reyes de que hagan algo con su seguridad.

Los Nils se habían estado alzando en las grandes ciudades desde años, en secreto y luego de varios ataques ya eran una molestia andante. Seguían raptando familias ya sea para investigación o para experimentación, a veces creían, simplemente para torturarlos. Las investigaciones de los patronus y venatrix eran constantes dando información y caras, Avan tenía el mal sabor en la boca de creer que también había implicaciones políticas. Pero nada que pudiera rectificar solo él.

Ellos habían perdido todo en el incendio de su hogar, Slicer y Kayx habían estado quedándose en casa de Lust, pero era lo menos que le importaba su hogar en este momento.

Se pasaba horas mirando el rostro del vampiro, temiendo que en cualquier momento ya no estaría allí y sería solo una mancha de cenizas. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y despertar encontrándose cara a cara con su cuerpo inmóvil para siempre. Cuando los niños no estaban le hablaba suavecito, le retaba y se deshacía en lágrimas suplicándole que volviera pronto, que despertara, que no le dejara sola.

Pero no ocurría nada, nada de nada y se moría por dentro.

.

El tercer día se levanta a duras penas, su herida no es nada y aunque Marjk había insistido en arrastrarla a su habitación para que sanara allí; ella casi le arranca la mano de un mordisco, enojado su doctor se había marchado hablando del estrés de tener a una licana como enferma en su hospital, ella le había gritado que de todos modos había sido culpa de él.

Se dirige a asaltar el café de los internos que parece que es lo único que disfrutan esos vampiros, y es cuando medio zombie vuelve a su habitación es que ve a alguien parada frente a la puerta de Aundrey.

No logra verla bien, como si se le hubieran empañado los ojos de golpe, como si de pronto necesitara lentes, pero nota que es menuda, un metro sesenta a lo mucho, cabello cortísimo y parado en mechas plateadas, lleva una ropa que no es solo extraña, sino de una composición tan antigua que se queda helada. Porque había visto ese menudo cuerpo y esa composición millones de veces en los cuadros de la mansión licana. Y no huele nada como si no hubiera de hecho nada con ella más allá.

— ¿Quién eres?- le pregunta y la menuda figura se mueve para verla. Lleva el cuello descubierto y aunque su vista esta borrosa puede ver perfectamente una serie de mordidas de vampiro como si las llevara cual trofeo. Tiene los ojos grises tormentosos casi azules y el rostro moreno como si pasara mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Siente un leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo. Y puede jurar que es la misma persona del bosquejo de los gladiadores, pero ese bosquejo tenía más de dos mil años si no es que más.

— Solo lo hago por vuestros hijos, pequeños guerreros…

Se marcha como si nada y la voz queda en el aire como si de hecho no hubiera hablado si no comunicado de otra manera, un escalofrió le pasa por toda la espina y se restriega los ojos mientras medio corre hacía la habitación de Aundrey. Aun así, allí adentro no ocurre nada.

Con la extraña sensación de que se le estaba pasando algo realmente importante por delante se queda aún lado de Aundrey mientras los ventanales se abren, y la noche helada cae sobre ellos. Sonríe un poco y se gira hacía el vampiro, toma su mano helada entre las suyas, jugando con sus largos dedos.

— Feliz aniversario de conocidos. Estúpido vampiro.

.

Kayx se ha quedado dormido aun lado del costado de su padre, en silencio se había acurrando mirando hacía la ventana, buscando el cobijo entre el brazo y el costado de este. Slicer sentado en la cama a su lado juega con su mano mirando las diferencias entre estas y las suyas.

Ella apoya la cabeza contra la cama observando a su hijo que parecía un pequeño hombrecito mandón. Estaba enojado porque no había querido hacerle caso en eso de dormir, aunque sinceramente se le cerraban los ojos solos. Por lo que cuando este comenzó acariciar su cabello se dejó embelesar por sus elegantes y pequeñas manos. Poco después ya no recordaba nada.

.

Por un momento solo ve blanco. Blanco y negro. No se asusta cuando no puede abrir un ojo porque el dolor de su cuerpo no es nada comparado con haberse quedado tuerto.

Le duele el cuerpo a un nivel tan subnormal que cuando inspira profundo le duele todo en el interior como si acabara de pasarle una aplanadora hirviente por encima. Aprieta los dientes e intenta reaccionar a su alrededor. Puede recordar el ataque, puede recordar a Lust por lo que sabe que sus Ani e hijos están bien. Intenta moverse pero el dolor se extiende hacía cada célula de su cuerpo, cierra los ojos y mueve el cuello rígido.

Escucha un breve sollozo, algo ahogado como si no quisiera estar allí. Su cuerpo reaccionar y puede sentir pequeños puntos de calor que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. En la mano izquierda tiene una manita pequeña sujeta a sus dedos, y en la derecha, una mano más grande y suave que conoce como la suya propia.

Dirige su mirada hacía Sly, quien sentado en la cama por la altura de sus rodillas, solloza suavemente con sus ojos grises puestos en él. Le sonríe lo mejor que puede.

— ¿Has sido valiente?- le pregunta con la voz rasposa. Su hijo mayor asiente con efusividad.- ¿Haz cuidado a Kays?- vuelve a asentir con sus mejillas enarboladas brillantes por las lágrimas- ¿Y a tu madre?

— Ella alega mucho.- responde suavecito. Él le sonríe orgullo a su pequeño. Este se quita las lágrimas con las manos y respira profundo como un chico grande, se inclina a su madre para despertarla.

Él se gira hacía Kayx quien se había acurrado entre su brazo y costado. Observa la ventana, había comenzado a nevar suavecito. Unos suaves compas de nieve. La primera nevada del año.

Levanta la mano con todo el dolor del mundo, le acaricia la cabecita hasta que este despierta soñoliento.

Cuando sus ojos le miran bajo la espeses del sueño, están brillantes y confusos.

— Esta nevando- susurra, su hijo le mira sin entender hasta que fija su mirada en la ventana. Se sienta en la cama sujetando su mano, su mano pequeña contra la suya le tranquiliza. Como si solo hubiera estado durmiendo.

La mano de Ani tiembla entre la suya. Le mira, está apoyada contra la cama, con los ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas, se muerde los labios y le besa los dedos. La calidez de su cuerpo le entibia el pecho.

Busca con la mirada algo que todo hospital de vampiro tiene y sonríe mientras acaricia su mano.

— Feliz aniversario…

.

* * *

_Lo subí rapidito ya que me anime mucho con sus tres reviews :D._

_Awww me encanto este cap. No sé, lo encontré tan bonito, estresante sí, pero bonito XDDD…. Y ya, ya… los dejo en paz por un tiempo. De ahora en adelante escribiré más de Slicer y Kayx, pero obviamente con sus padres XDD La mujer que sale allí con las mechas plateadas, es de hecho la misma que aparece cuando Ani tuvo a Slicer. Se llama Ravnicka o Nicka, es una licana y es viejísima. Su historia la tenía escrita, y la había subido, pero le fue mal y me desanime… además que debía de saber caleta de información sobre gladiadores y me fui quedando oxidada XDDD. Con el tiempo voy a soltar más de ella y su familia, ya que están conectadas seriamente con los dos pequeños híbridos de mi corazón :D_

_**Nyla Susset:** Bueno, te lo digo: Nada le paso a Aundrey XDD solo quedo como un colador y pelado, lo que seguramente le tendrá molestó algún tiempo. Puede ser muy tranquilo, ¡Pero nadie le toca su pelo! XDDD… me encanta que te emociones con mis vampiros XD, y lo subí pronto porque no me demore casi nada en escribirlo, y como yo tambien soy lectora, yo tambien sufro cuando no sube pronto. XDD bueno, eso y saludos. **J-Jnice:** Esa es mi intención, matar. MUAJAJAJ… pero de la emoción. XDD me alegro que te gusten. Saludos. **Skullcakebones:** Los espacios pequeños con un vampiro todo sexón, o sea…. O SEA ¿A quien no? XDDD Además uno como Aundrey así todo lindo, sexy y malvado cuando quiere :3 XDDD Me alegro que te haya emocionado el cap, cuando lo escribo me pasa lo mismo y siempre espero poder entregar las emociones que siento al escribirlo a quien lo lee. ¬¬ Oye, ¿Cómo que tu Slicer? Es mio… toda esa familia es mia…. En especial los especímenes machos XDDDDD Pero te lo puedo prestar por un ratito, solo por uno. Los niños tienen Kayx tres y Slicer seis. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap. Saludos y nos leemos :D_


	25. Chapter 25

**Mercancía**

* * *

El vampiro no le había sacado la mirada de encima desde que habían salido del hospital, lo que no era raro pero parecía especialmente ansioso últimamente. Habían pasado una semana allí. Aundrey había mejorado a los cuatro días pero ella seguía teniendo problemas para caminar por lo que ahora con una muleta- que intencionadamente había dejado botada dentro del auto- se encaminaban a la casa de sus padres donde pasarían algunos días mientras buscaban un buen lugar para vivir.

El jardín trasero, una enorme explanada de verde césped ahora cargado con unos veinte centímetro de nieve donde su padre solía decir "que soltaran a los perros" –refiriéndose a sus hijos, que parecían una manada- ahora había toda una fiesta de colores cuando llegaron, sus dos hijos rojos cual tomates y de ojos brillosos, jadeantes y con nieve sobre las pestañas. Les saltaron encima tumbándola en la nieve. Sus hermanos menores que ya todos pasaban de los 10 años la saludaron desde sus fortalezas. Tomando a sus dos pequeños le costó un poco levantarse, más Aundrey se los quito de inmediato intercambiándolos por su muleta.

— Jodido seas.- le replica enfurruñada, a lo que Aundrey se inclina para que solo ella le escuchara.

— Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Casi se derrite allí mismo mientras lo observa entrar en el hogar cargando a sus hiperactivos hijos que le hablan sin cesar. Le tiemblan los brazos cuando toma la muleta y entra en el hogar extrañamente nerviosa. Y no sabe porque. No es que no se hayan estado mirando lascivamente y se hubiera corrido mano en esos días, pero había algo extrañamente provocativo en el vampiro últimamente.

Quitándose esa sensación picante del cuerpo entro en el hogar.

Sus padres le esperaban con sonrisas anchas y expectantes como siempre estaban cuando pasaban tiempo allí, sus hijos eran los más mimados de la casa eso estaba seguro y si no salían con un par de kilos de más es que el propósito de la visita no había salido bien.

Y fue mientras se encaminaba hacía la sala principal cuando lo vio.

Esa pequeña imagen dibujada en carbón. Una mujer menuda en vestimenta de gladiador se enfrentaba a alguien unos cincuenta centímetros más alto que ella de ricas vestimentas del desierto. Y el rostro y el pelo conocidos. Se le subió el corazón a la boca.

Casi se queda colgando de la araña cuando Aundrey le apareció por la espalda, le paso un brazo por la cintura y se cargó en su hombro. Le beso el cuello y ella se erizo.

— Siempre me ha llamado la atención este retrato.

— ¿Crees que sea un retrato?

— Uno muy viejo, si.- el vampiro se quedó en silencio unos momentos- la verdad no sé porque no te lo he dicho, pero cuando no despertabas por lo de Slicer una pareja muy rara estuvo en el hospital, hablaron de Slicer y se marcharon sin olerlos, sin sentirlos.- el cuerpo se le hizo un nudo ante la comprensión.

— ¿Una mujer como ella?

— No lo sé, no los vi. Solo los escuche.- ella se aferra a la mano de Aundrey- ¿Por qué?

— No, por nada- miente y se gira para acomodarse en su pecho.

— Tu padre ha dicho que si quieres subimos a verificar tu cuarto.

— Mi cuarto no se ha movido de allí- responde mirando la imagen cuando Aundrey le muerde levemente el cuello y ella se tensa y se derrite por lo mismo. Dhu.- Aunque bien podríamos ir a verificar que todo esté bien.

— Sin duda.

No hay para que decir que sus padres no eran ningunos santos, no con la manada de hijos que tenían.

.

Están en una pequeña salita. Dru con Slicer en una de sus piernas y Kayx en su espalda abrazándolo por el cuello se mantenían entretenidos. Era especialmente chocante ver a un chico de no más de 17 años, con el pensamiento de un vampiro de doscientos años y métodos de política del siglo quinto jugando con sus hijos como si no tuviera ese rostro de un maniático asesino.

— Debo decir vampiro, que te he echado de menos- replica Dru mientras agarra a Kayx cual saco de papas y lo lanza sobre su hombro para atraparlo como si nada. Ese solo movimiento ha hecho que se le escapen dos años de vida del cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te han puesto?

— Tres patronus con un palo en el culo- responde a lo que sus hijos estallan en risa.

— ¡Dru!- le replica ella. El vampiro sonríe mostrando todos los colmillos. Una sonrisa que había aprendido a reconocer cuando hacían algo mal y lo disfrutaban.

— Y debo decir que te vez horrible sin pelo.- Aundrey se retuerce y se lleva las manos al gorro que no había querido quitarse desde que le habían sacado las vendas. Todo un problema ese. Su vampiro tenía un fetiche con su pelo.

— No sigas por ese rumbo, Dru. Se pone algo sensible- susurra apuntando a su vampiro. El vampiro se ríe y luego se achuchar un poco más a sus hijos sonríe de esa manera que le pone los pelos de punta y Aundrey suelta un suspiro resignado.

— Ho bien… ¿Qué no me han dicho?

— Es perturbarte saber cómo ha aprendido a reconocer sonidos.

— Eso suena potentemente a una batalla campal, vampiro. Así que no sigas por allí y suelten lo que quieren.

— No es lo que queremos, es lo que hice… bueno, Amelia y yo y algunos grandes hijos del rey midas.

— ¿Es esa reunión de la que no paras de hablar?

— Bueno, debo decir que es para ustedes completamente conveniente.

— Me estas enredando, suelta de que va.

— Eres peor que el chucho que tengo por cuñado. Sois desesperantes.

— Si bueno, no soy inmortal.

Y es cuando comienzan a hablar.

Por un momento no entiende de qué va la conversación. Un proyecto inmobiliario de más de seis años. Casas, un valle, agrupaciones. Contra los Nils. Sistema de túneles hacía la seguridad total. Botones de pánico conectado por sistemas sin electricidad. Cámaras en las calles y patronus y venatrix cuidando de los muros.

Un valle para su seguridad.

Y una casa, para ellos. Una casa en espera de su aceptación.

— Espera… ¿Qué?- pregunta luego de toda la información a golpe que le han lanzado.

— Es una muy bonita casa, Ani- dice Aundrey y ella le mira sin entender.

— ¿Compraste una casa sin preguntarme?

— ¡No!- replica. Dru suelta un gemido lastimero.

— Eres más cabezota que nunca. Dentro de las planificaciones establecidas, uno de nuestro "Midas" insistió en que dos de las casas serian para vuestra seguridad. Anet y el lobo ya aceptaron y están encantados con la casa.

— ¿Y quién es este Midas que se preocupa por nosotros?- pregunto extrañada.

— Bueno, no lo conoces creo yo. Pero es Cyan Auciber.

— ¿El dueño del imperio de modelos?- pregunta extrañada.- Jodido sea.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— ¿Quién no? Es sumamente guapo- Aundrey le mira enojado y ella le sonríe lanzándole un beso.- pero no lo conozco y nunca he hablado con él. Creo que ni siquiera he respirado su mismo aire.

— El no respira. Es un vampiro.

— Déjame dudarlo, lo he visto caminando bajo el sol- ambos vampiros se tensan como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía ni siquiera pensar.

— En fin. Él es quien puso las reglas, y vuestra casa está allí esperando. Y dado que la vuestra no es más que un montón de cenizas. Es una buena oportunidad, ¿No?

— ¿Tenemos casa nueva, mami?- pregunto Kayx subiéndose a sus piernas. Ella abraza a su cachorro con fuerza.

— Eso creo…

.

Se quedó allí con la boca abierta, en medio de lo que debía de ser una casa. Kayx y Slicer salieron corriendo por el patio persiguiéndose como dos cachorros detrás de un gato –debían dejar de creerse perros-. La nueva nevada había hecho que parte de la casa parecía una monstruosidad blanca con muchos ojos negros.

— ¿Es un poco grande, no?- pregunta mientras Aundrey se ponía a su lado como muleta humana.

— Lo único que sé es que nuestra habitación tiene revestimientos anti sonoros.- le dice el vampiro y ella le pega un codazo en las costillas mientras se ríe.

Por dentro es enorme. Una cocina americana, y un espacio digno de una mini-cancha para poner el living y el comedor. Un baño de visitas y un estudio. Slicer y Kayx ya habían recorrido toda la casa cuando ellos subieron al segundo piso. Había tres habitaciones espaciosas más un baño general, y el cuarto de ellos era no solo grande, si no absolutamente hermoso en oscuros revestimiento de madera. Un baño propio y un closet enorme. Escucho a Aundrey hablar con sus niños cuando ella salía del closet y este cerraba la puerta de la habitación con pestillo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Verifico la mercancía.- ella le mira entrecerrando el cejo mientras el vampiro se abría la chaqueta de cuero y la dejaba a un lado. Le sonríe de lado, y se le oscurecen los ojos.

— ¿Y los niños?- pregunta suavecito mientras la piel se le eriza cuando este le pasa una mano por la cintura para acomodarla contra él.

— Están buscando el sótano- le besa el cuello y ella suelta un gemido ante la sensación que le abrasa la piel.

— ¿Tenemos un sótano?- pregunta mientras pasaba las manos por los hombros de este, arañándole levemente cuello logrando que este sisee.

— No- se ríe maliciosamente y la lleva hasta el closet.

.

* * *

_No pude evitar que no terminaran dentro del closet XDD **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
